Truth Is!
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Hatake Naruto, or is it Ookami Hatake Naruto. Either way is my not only a genius ninja, but child of the true goddess of death, nephew of Kami but is also what many seek throughout life. He is Truth, what lies beyond the gates. Harem, no telling how many women. Godly Naruto. Bleach Elements along with Pokemon and DBGT
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it TTJOD here with my latets plot bunny/brainchild. Truth Is...! His form is like that humoncolous child from Fullmetal Alchemist and Truth. Oh and this will be a harem fict with Naruto being part of team seven and Kakashi being the sensei for team eight. Kurenai and Anko are the sensei of Team Seven. I'll let you guys tell me who you want on his team beside his sister.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy of about 13 could be seen sitting in a classroom, staring at a the wall. His blue eyes showing nothing but boredom as he listened to his teacher drone on about how important today was. His angular face was slightly childish and the strange whisker marks on each side of his face gave him this wild look. He was dressed in a black shirt that seemed tight on his upper body. His arms were bare, and on the forearm is a tattoo of a snarling wolf. Each hand was outfitted with a black fingerless glove, with a metal plate on the back. He had on a pair of matching black pants, with a few white slashes sewn in. On his feet were black ninja sandals. Sitting to the left on his back is the handle of a katana. The katana was sitting inside of it's black sheath. This boy is Hatake Naruto, formally Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, but he had abandoned those names, both clans, and took on the name of his older brother.

Naruto was a genius unlike any other as he understood everything you threw at him, and could break down a ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu move after just seeing it once. This made him a excellent student, but because he rarely talked he was looked as the mysterious, dark, brooding boy and had tons of fan-girls. It didn't help that his older brother was the legendary Hatake Kakashi, and he had been learning from Kakashi from the time he was 5. He was also the only male to ever learn from the legendary Senju Tsunade. The boy's chakra control was flawless, and he could heal most wounds and could if he tried extract poisons. Sitting on either side of the boy was a dreaded fan-girl.

Iruka smiling said "Okay time for the written exam. Mizuki will be passing them out."

Mizuki passing the exams out, sneered when he handed Naruto his exam. Naruto glancing at the exam once rolled his eyes spotting the anbu entrance exam. Shaking his head he decided to just do the test, since he already knew all of the answers, as it was his goal to become the 2nd youngest anbu captain after Uchiha Itachi, and surpass his big brother. Finishing the exam, he moved his eyes to the window and started to look out of it. He smiled at how peaceful the village seemed, with the anbu hidden in the shadows working hard to keep it that way. He blinked when he heard his name be called. Turning he blinked wondering when they had moved to the taijutsu part of the genin exams.

He walking into the ring bowed to Mizuki and then proceeded to get in a ready stance. Mizuki pretending to not hate Naruto's very existence did a bow back and then rushed the boy. Naruto seeing this coming, started to effortlessly dodge all of the teacher's attacks, causing the fan-girls to drool. He grabbing Mizuki's left hand tossed the man over his shoulder and using a little of his natural speed landed over 20 light jabs to the man's stomach. Naruto appearing at the edge of the arena looked at Iruka and said "It's over." Iruka gained wide eyes when Mizuki hit the ground and a little foam came out of his mouth. He rushing over to his partner could checked up on him. He winced finding several bruises on the man's body. He turning to look at Naruto could only shake his spotting the boy now leaning against a tree, not paying attention to the world around him. With good reason, as his fan-girls were all around the boy swooning.

He shaking his head called out "After a five minute break the next person up is Namikaze Uzumaki Tsuki." Everyone nodded, and his eyes set on said girl, who staring at Naruto with a look of longing. This made Iruka sigh because the Namikaze family had been trying to get Naruto back into their family every since he became an Hatake, but both Kakashi and Naruto refused. Hell Naruto wouldn't even acknowledge the Namikaze family and would ignore most of the village for that point. The strange thing was that nobody knew where Naruto got his katana from, not even Kakashi knew. All Kakashi knew was that whenever asked about the blade Naruto would touch the hilt smile and say "I can't tell you or anyone until a certain event happens." He sighing turned to his other top student and sighed even deeper. It was Uchiha Setsuna, one of the three remaining Uchiha alive. One was Uchiha Mikoto and the other was Uchiha Itachi who had slaughtered most of his clan for reasons unknown. Setsuna had many fan-boys, but like Naruto she ignored her fans. She was friends with most of the kunoichi, and best friends with Tsuki. It was obvious though that Setsuna had either a crush on Naruto or was head over heels in love with him. That's why she trained so hard to catch his eye, and prove to him that she wasn't like the useless fan-girls.

Naruto having climbed into the nearest tree, reached into his pouch. He pulled out his notebook, the one that was used for lyrics only. He flipping past several songs, landed on an empty page. Closing his eyes he pulsed his chakra through the village. Finding what he was looking for he smiled. The thing or person he had been looking for was right now in the hokage tower along with many others. This person was standing beside the window trying to get the smell of smoke off of her. This woman had long flowing wild black hair that looked as soft as snow. Her eyes were this exotic shade of red that captivated you and made you blush no matter what. Her skin was pale, but held this supernatural beauty, though she was but human. Around each eye was a light appliance of light purple eye shadow. She had a light appliance of pink blush on her faces. She was dressed in a red and white dress, the white looking like bandages. On her forehead shining proudly was the Konoha headband. She had the perfect frame, and was simply gorgeous to him. This woman is Yuhi Kurenai, genjutsu mistress of Konoha, and one of the four ice queens. She was also the woman who Naruto had a heavy crush on according to Kakashi.

He closing his eyes started to write down in his notebook. Five minutes later he was still writing in said notebook as the matches continued. He looking up from his notebook minutes later blinked finding himself back in his seat inside of the building. Shrugging he went back to writing his new song, knowing that Kakashi and many others where watching and that his brother would be expecting to read the song later. He hearing his name called, got up still writing in his notebook, entered the exam room, and without stopping did all four of the jutsu required to pass. Iruka with a shocked look on his face asked "Is there any other jutsu you would like to show?" Naruto nodding motioned for the two examiners to follow him. Leading the two outside along with the class. Naruto put his notebook in his pocket.

Lifting his hand into the air, he closed his eyes and started focusing his chakra. Feeling it flowing around him. He then smiling said "I know that you're watching Kakashi-nii. This is my response to your challenge. Behold My Ultimate Jutsu, of both the offensive and defensive nature." He then pushing his chakra into the very air opened his closed hand and said " **Burst and Scatter in the wind. Become thy ultimate shield. Rend and Reap with a thousand blades of blossoming cherries. Prepare thy ultimate sword. Explode Senbonzakura!** " When he said this everyone gasped as the very air around him became a bright pink, like the color of a certain fan-girls hair. Naruto swirling the mass around him, started spinning as the mass started to lift him up. He then directing the mass at a tree, smiled when a small amount of the mass broke off and launched at the tree. Everyone gained wide eyes when the tree started gaining deep gashes were the mass hit at. Seconds later the tree fell over. Naruto then creating two shadow clones had them throw Shuriken and Kunai at him. Everyone gasped when the mass either deflected the kunai/shuriken or turned it into scrap metal. Naruto then lifting up both of his hands revealing what the mass was, and again everyone gasped. Floating around him was one thousand tiny Sakura petals. Naruto smiling let the jutsu drop, and pulled back out his notebook ignoring how the no longer deadly Sakura petals fell around him gently, and a warm breeze blew through the village.

Sadly for him the fan-girls did not ignore this, as they gained hearts in their eyes and one certain pink haired fan-girl screeched out "OH MY KAMI NARUTO-KUN CREATED A JUSTU THAT HAD MY NAME IN IT. TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Ino hearing this went bright red as she screamed "NARUTO-KUN DOESN'T LIKE YOU FOREHEAD HE LOVES ME. IN FACT HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO NAME AN EVEN MORE POWERFUL JUTSU AFTER ME." At this statement both girls started to fight along with the other fan-girls. Everyone including Naruto sweat dropped at this. Naruto shaking his head walked over to Iruka and asked "May I please have my headband so that I can get away from these crazy and troublesome fan-girls." Everyone hearing this sweat dropped at him using the word troublesome. Iruka handing him a headband, said "Congratulations Naruto. Be here tomorrow for team placements." Naruto nodding turned to Shikamaru and asked "Care for an ride mini-Yoshino." Shikamaru rolling her eyes mumbled "Troublesome cute blonds." She then walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Naruto eye smiling at Chouji held up the peace sign and said "Ja Ne!" He then vanished in a flash of lightning. Iruka spotting this could only think " _Nose in a book, Vanishing in a shushin, powerful jutsu, talent beyond measure, legions of fan-girls. Damn all he needs is a crazy rival, a lazy attitude and to start reading porn and Naruto's a clone of Kakashi._ " He then shivered at the thought.

Naruto after dropping off Shikamaru at her home and dodging the frying pan from Yoshino, for kissing Shika on the cheek before saying goodbye for now mini-Yoshino teleported to his room in the Hatake household. Kicking off his shoes, taking off his shirt, and pulling out his notebook with jutsu ideals on it, he flopped down on his comfy bed, and started reading through his jutsu. He then blinked feeling Mizuki heading towards the outskirts of the village. He closing his eyes sighed as he could feel Tsuki's chakra signature along with Iruka's chakra signature in the direction that Mizuki was heading. He putting his book down stood to his feet and slipped his shoes back on. Strapping his sword back on his back, he put his headband on and said "I guess it's time for you to claim me as your child now." He then putting black bandages on his hands. Turned to the widow and said "Good, because I was really starting to think that you were never going to claim me and that all of this was one big dirty trick."

He then vanished in a burst of pure speed. At the outskirts of town, Tsuki was shaking in fear as tears trailed down her face. The reason why, well she had just been told something she didn't know, by Mizuki, something she was sure her family knew about. Mizuki spotting the trembling girl sneered and said "Oh look the little demon didn't even know. That's right cry like the weak little demon you are." Iruka who had taken a giant shuriken to his back was trying to tell Tsuki to run and that Mizuki was trying to get her to let her guard down, looked at the girl's purple eyes and felt his heart break spotting the deep hurting in the girls eyes. Mizuki smirking thinking that this was over tossed his other shuriken at Tsuki. It looked like the weapon was going to hit, until the shuriken was deflected and sent into the trunk of a tree. What had deflected the shuriken was none other then the hilt of Naruto's sword. Naruto staring at Mizuki with burning rage in his eyes said "I always knew your were trouble. I should've killed your treacherous ass when I had the chance earlier, but I let you live and now I find you here revealing S-class secrets and hurting not one but two of the people I actually give a damn about in this village."

Naruto standing to his full height said "I hope you're at peace with yourself and have no regrets because tonight you die." Mizuki laughing said "Well look if it isn't the other demon. The boy with the other half of the Kyuubi inside of him, who couldn't even use chakra until he turned five." Naruto hearing this let his hair overshadow his face. Mizuki spotting this asked "Oh what's the matter demon. Did I hurt your feelings are you going to cry? Do you need for me to get your mom, oh wait you're a demon and demon's don't have mothers." Naruto then started to trembling and Mizuki thinking that it was fear said "Look the demon's trembling. Are you afraid demon, if you surrender now I'll make your death quick unlike the other demon. I plan on having some fun with her before I kill her."

When he said this the trembling stopped and suddenly a massive intent to kill appeared and brought Mizuki to his knees. Mizuki looking up at Naruto, felt his bladder empty. The reason why, well because Naruto's eyes were no longer ocean blue. No instead they were dark red, promised a slow brutal murder. Naruto with a snarl on his face said "You dare threaten someone with rape." Naruto's eyes shifting up said "Claim me now. I wish to show this fool his mistake." The one's watching were confused until the light of the moon started to shine down on Naruto who closed his eyes. Mizuki literally shit his pants when the image of the fucking Shinigami appeared in front of Naruto. That image shifted into the form of a woman with long flowing silver hair, and a body to die for. She leaning forward kissed Naruto in the middle of his forehead and said for all to hear " _ **I Ookami Megami, the one true goddess of death, sister of Ookami Kione the one true goddess of life, herby claim Ookami Naruto as my child. This not only makes him the heir of death, but the brother of Otsutsuki Kaguya, uncle of Otsutsuki Hagoromo, Otsutsuki Hamura, and Zetsu. Grand-uncle of the tailed beast, Otsutsuki Indra, and Otsutsuki Ashura. Myself and Kami herby declare him to be the living embodiment of Truth, Justice, Love, and Chaos. I also declare him as my sole Archangel of Death. I fully unlock his powers. May his enemies fear him, and his comrades worship him.**_ "

She then vanished and Naruto was surrounded in a powerful aura of energy, that was not only corroding the ground underneath him, but wilting the tree's around him, and darkening the very forest. They then watched as Naruto went through a change. Firstly his hair turned oil black, and lengthened until mid-way his back. His skin went from tan, to a dark ebony brown. His shirt and jacket corroded away, revealing his muscled upper body. His stomach then split open and a pitch black abyssal tear appeared. On his right hand a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared and licked it's lips. On the back of said hand a slitted blood red eye appeared and glanced around. From his back large skeletal wings appeared coated in his own blood. Said wings then lit aflame with ethereal bluish white flames. His pants transformed into the bottom half of kimono pants, that were black in nature. Then his eyes changed into two purple slitted ringed eyes. The eyes then transformed even more when nine black tomoe appeared. The final thing that happened was two thick silver horns to appear on his head, coming from his skull. This transformation made Naruto look like something not even Kyuubi would want to fight.

Naruto's eyes landing on the terrified Mizuki narrowed. He then spoke, and his voice sent a wave of fear into the men, and made most women shiver in lust. He said " _ **Foolish Ningen. Behold my true form. I am Truth**_ " His voice was like a whisper, yet was so strong. It also had this echo, that sounded like the words of a hollow body. Naruto pointing the hand with the mouth and Mizuki said " _ **Your truth is that Orochimaru of the Sannin lured you into his clutches with false promises of power. This lead you to raping and killing many people including your own sister and your two teammates.**_ " Mizuki was now trying to stand to his feet but for some reason he couldn't move a muscle. Naruto continued with " _ **You lusted after Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yuago, Nara Yoshino, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Ichiraku Ayame, Uchiha Mikoto and nearly succeeded in raping and killing of Hyuga Hitomi. If I hadn't found her and escorted her back home.**_ " Naruto then vanished and appeared directly in front of Mizuki with an angry glare in his eyes. He leaning forward said " _ **I am rewriting your truth. Tonight I purge the world of your presence and consume your soul. Tonight the many souls of the innocent rest in peace. Tonight your poor sister, and your teammates gain their vengeance and finally move on to the afterlife to be welcomed into the open arms of my aunt. Tonight your world dies.**_ " Before Mizuki could even scream, the tear on Naruto's stomach opened up and everyone gasped or turned green, when billions of bloody hands came from the stomach and latched onto Mizuki, who started to scream, beg, plead for forgiveness and for the agony to end.

The screams didn't stop even when most of Mizuki's body had been consumed/ dragged into the abyss. With a large hand on his head he screamed out "OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" His voice and existence was then snuffed out by Naruto. Said being turning his eyes to Iruka snapped his fingers and Iruka was completely healed. He turning to Tsuki who was terrified, shifted into a more normal form. This meant he lost his wings, the horns, the abyss on his stomach, the eye, and the mouth on his stomach. His eyes also shifted back to the ocean blue he was known for. Walking over to Tsuki with soft eyes, he picked her up bridal style and said "Don't you worry Tsuki-chan. I have seen your truth. You are meant for great things. You are one of the children who is slatted to bring peace to the elemental nations. I see you taking on S-rank Shinobi, I have seen you loosing your sensei. I have seen you finishing the rasengan. I have seen you summoning the toads. I have seen you rescuing princesses and entire countries." He smiling down at the now peacefully sleeping Tsuki said "You won't ever have to worry about a thing, because if your mother and father cannot protect you, I'll be there. I'll be the light when all you see is dark. I'll be the silver lining in the dark clouds. I'll even be your training partner. I'll always have your back, and will **always** be there for you silly little moon." He then shaking his hair started his walk back to the village with Iruka floating behind him, along with the forbidden scroll of sealing.

Review or be forced to dance in a candle in front of Freiza, Orochimaru, and Hanzo.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Yo it TTJOD here with Chapter 2 of Truth Is...! This is a Flashback Chapter detailing how he got his powers, how he met his new mother and how he views things.**

 **Review or be consumed by the flames of Amaterasu and the evil within. Oh and it'll be a massive harem Witham few milf's thrown in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto walking through the village with Tsuki in his arms, could feel the Anbu all around him, following his every movement. He looking over his shoulder, could see the slumbering Iruka with the forbidden scroll floating in front of the man. He then turned forward and continued his trek to the Hokage tower already ready to give his report, and explain everything. He was also ready for the intense training session Kakashi was going to give him once all of this was over, because his brother was not going to let him run around with these powers without having complete control over them. This made him shiver as Kakashi's training sessions were fucking brutal, and if Anko got involved. He shivered even more and could only thank Kami for his near infinite regeneration and healing ability, not to mention his half of Kurama always ready to heal his grand-uncle.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, he decided to skip the stairs, and let out his wings. Gently flying up to the open window, he floated in, with Tsuki snuggling into his arms. He looking around the room could see that Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Anko, and a few others were there. He shaking his head sat Iruka down in the corner, and set the forbidden scroll down on the Hokage's desk. He then sitting Tsuki down on the couch, sat down beside her, letting her head rest in his lap. Once she was comfy and drooling in his lap he looked Minato dead in the eyes and asked "How much did you see and hear?" Kakashi was the one who answered "All of it, we even witnessed your outstanding performance during the exams." Anko with a scowl on her face said "Now you'd better start explaining now brat, or so help me Kami our last training session will look like a warm up compared to the next one." Naruto actually blanched hearing this as the last training session left him with a black-eye, a busted lip, a few bruised ribs, and a numb right leg.

Shaking his head he said "Alright I'll explain, but please no interruptions until I finish Okay." Everyone nodded. Naruto sighing said "It all began when I was four. I was being watched by Mikoto-chan…"

Flashback Jutsu!

 _4 year old Naruto was watching as Setsuna tugged on Mikoto's dress trying to get her attention, when his ears pick up the sound of someone whispering. He turning his head couldn't find the source of the whispers and it was starting to freak him out. He shaking his head blinked spotting Mikoto tending to Setsuna who was now all smiles at being paid attention to. He then felt someone ruffle his hair. Looking up he blinked spotting a smiling Itachi. Naruto smiling himself said "Hello Itachi-nii." Itachi still with his smile said "Hello there little Naruto. Having fun." Naruto shrugging his shoulders said "Sure but Setsuna has been throwing a fit all day at the fact that Fugaku-san will not be attending her birthday party. Honestly I don't see what's the big deal." Itachi blinking asked "About birthday parties or father attending said party?" Naruto said "Both, as a birthday party for kids is nothing but an excuse for adults to gather, socialize, drink, and do stupid things. As for Fugaku, he's nothing but an arrogant fool who believes himself to be better then everyone else and is possibly the next Uchiha Madara, except with a lot less talent." Itachi hearing this could only sweat drop as he said "Naruto-kun it terrifies me how intelligent you are for a 4 year old. Your analytic mind it quite frankly better then Shikaku-sama's." Naruto shrugging said "I'm four and cannot access chakra, so of course I'm smart because I have nothing else to do beside pay attention to my surroundings and analyze things." He turning to look at Setsuna who was giggling at her mother's antics said "By the way Mikoto-chan is trying to hide the fact that Fugaku-san is being unfaithful to her with some random civilian woman, and instead of castrating him with a rusty fork, she's being strong for both you and Setsuna. It's quite foolish to me, but I'm 4 so."_

 _Itachi's eyes were wide as plates hearing this, and looking at his shocked mother could see that she was in a similar state. Itachi shaking his head asked "Just how do you know this?" Naruto sighing said "Fugaku isn't very tactical and I've seen him walk into many public places with said woman only to walk out with his pants on backwards afterwards. Putting it together was rather easy, especially with Jiraiya trying to get me to help him with his stupid peeping. Add in the fact that father keeps one of those orange books in his desk at home and I'd have to be an idiot not to figure it out." Itachi was now face palming at the fact that Jiraiya was trying to use a 4 year old to help him peep on women. Naruto yawning said "Well then I do believe it's time for me to take a nap. I'll be on my way, tell Setsuna it was nice playing with her today."_

Flashback End!

Naruto ignoring the growing killing intent from Kushina and the terrified look in Minato's eyes said "A year later I was walking around the abandoned part of the civilian district when once again my ears heard the whispers, this time though they were stronger. So I followed the sound of the whispers and came across a strange sight. A woman was collecting what looked the soul of a little orphan girl. I walking over to her asked her what she was doing when…"

Flashback Jutsu2!

 _5 year old Naruto standing in front of the shocked woman asked "You can see me?" Naruto tilting his head asked "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" She shaking her head said "This can't be. There must be someone behind me, because no mortal is supposed to be able to see me." Naruto with an confused look on his face asked "Are you okay lady?" She staring him in the eyes said "He can really see me." Naruto then said "Okay lady, you must be either crazy or extremely lonely." She then walking in front of Naruto reached out to touch his face and said "If I can touch him that means that he must be dead." Naruto tilting his head again, grabbed the woman's hand and said "Lady I ain't dead." This shocked her again as she stared at his hand grabbing onto hers. She moving her other hand to his started to touch it, and feel it, making Naruto try to stop from giggling. She looking up at him asked "What is your name young one?" Naruto giggling said "Naruto." She hearing his name gained wide eyes and said "You're one of the twins I sealed the Kyuubi into, that explains some of this but not all of it?" Naruto hearing this blinked and his brain pieced everything together. He with wide eyes asked "In the name of God you're the Shinigami." She giggling said "Not just the Shinigami, but the true goddess of death. My name is Ookami Megami, and most mortals aren't supposed to see me unless they are dead or close to dying."_

 _Naruto hearing this blinked and said "Last time I checked I was just fine and not even close to passing on." She nodding said "I can tell, but this means something very good for me and possibly even better for you." Naruto blinking asked "What good thing?" She smiling asked "Do you like your family, and do they treat you any different?" Naruto blinking said "Not really. My parents pay more attention to Tsuki because she can use her chakra and I can't. I love Tsuki though." She smiling at this asked "Do you find yourself figuring out things others would never even dream about. Have you ever ended a sentence with the words "That is the Truth."?" Naruto blinking said "I have." She smiling even more asked "Do you an hear whispers, but often find nothing there? Do you find it easy to blend into the crowd, and to help others who seek to find the truth?" Naruto now really freaked out asked "How do you know all of this?" She with a really bright smile on her face asked "Would you like to understand the reason why all of this is? Would you like the ability to use chakra at will? Would you like a mother who loves you with all of her heart?" Naruto now curious asked "Of course, but how would these things happen?" Megami smirking pulled out her sword and handed it to him. She kissing him on his forehead said "Take this sword, her name is Shin'en no bokun(Abyssal Tyrant). Keep her with you at all times and when someone betrays the village by telling little Tsuki of her burden draw her." Naruto blinking asked "Why?" She giggling said "Because at this time I will claim you as not only my child, but my champion. I am unlocking all of your chakra pathways, and increasing your already outstanding intelligence. By the time you're 13 you'll already be smarter then most mortals. My sister has boosted your senses and made your eyes exactly like the Uchiha Sharingan without the whole curse of hatred thing and no transformation or chakra drain._ " _He was about to ask why when she said "You cannot tell anyone of this until I claim you, until then grow stronger Naruto, and know that even when you feel alone, the Ookami will watch over you." She then vanished. Naruto shrugging put the sword on his back and went back to what he was doing._

Flashback2 End!,

Naruto ignoring the shell shocked looks on the people's faces said "A year later I became Hatake Naruto and started my intense training regime with Kakashi-nii and Anko-chan. I stuck to my guns and set up a goal for myself." He turning to Kakashi with a fire in his eyes said "Now that I've been claimed that impossible goal is not so far out of my reach. I will become the 2nd youngest Anbu captain with Itachi being the first. I will also surpass all that have come before me." He then looking down at the stirring Tsuki smiled and said "I will also protect my silly little moon from all dangers including that masked freak behind Kurama's attack 13 years ago." He then without even looking up said "By the way Minato are you ever going to inform the village that your deadline is nearly up and mom will be coming to claim your soul soon. Oh and that man was not Uchiha Madara as I've talked to the ghost of said man, and he's pretty pissed that someone's slandering his bad name."

All eyes turned to Minato who sighed and asked "How did you know?" Naruto rolling his eyes said "What part of the fact that I'm Truth don't you understand. I see the truth no matter how many lies hide it. Like for instance, Tsuki-chan has a crush on two people, one being a certain ramen waitress, the other being myself." He then looking Minato in the eyes said "Add in the fact that mom is allowing me to let you join Madara, Izuna, Tobirama, and Hashirama inside of my sword when you pass on, so that you can still be apart of Tsuki's life." Naruto turning to Kakashi smiled and said "By the way Kakashi-nii you had better go get your wallet because you and I both know I won the bet and you have to buy dinner tonight." He turning to Anko smirked and said "You're invited to come along Anko-chan." Anko giggling at the pale Kakashi said "Such a gentleman. I'd be delighted to have dinner with you and Kakashi tonight." Kakashi hearing this stated to weep for his wallet. It was at this moment that Tsuki woke up.

She sitting up and rubbing her eyes was about to ask what had happened, when memories came flooding back to her. She gaining tears in her eyes was about to start crying again when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years say "Stop your crying my silly little moon." Her eyes turning to the gently smiling Naruto latched onto him and started to sob loudly into his chest. Naruto smiling wrapped his arms around her and started to rub gentle circles into her back. He putting his chin on her head said "You are not a demon Tsuki, in fact if anyone is a demon it would be Mizuki-teme. You are the little moon of the Namikaze family and the future first female Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, I think." Tsuki hearing this looked up at him with her bloodshot purple eyes and asked "How can you be so sure Naruto?" Naruto doing a very Kakashi like eye smile said "Because I believe in you, and most demons wouldn't give two shits about what a traitor said to them. Hell Kurama doesn't give one flaming flying shit about what Mizuki said. In fact he's kinda pissed that the teme threatened his vessel with rape. My half of Kurama is taking great pleasure in torturing the soul of the man." Tsuki hearing this smiled as the person she loved the most believed in her. She then turning to look around the room asked Kushina "Why didn't you two tell me about this?" Kushina scratching the back of her head said "We thought you already knew."

At this statement, Naruto face palmed, Kakashi sweat dropped, and Anko started to snicker very loudly. Naruto shaking his head said "You know what I'm not even going to comment." He turning to Kakashi said "Alright Kakashi let's go the Ichiraku Ramen. It's ramen time." Anko cheering said "Yeah it's Dango time." Kakashi was about to say something when Tsuki asked "Can I come Naruto-kun?" Naruto eye smiling at her said "Sure the more the merrier." Tsuki cheered at this and Kakashi was now openly weeping as his wallet was never going to be the same again. He blanched when Kushina said "Let's make this a celebration then. I'm going to bring Mikoto-chan. Setsuna-chan and Yuago-chan." Anko smiling said "I'll go get Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Yoshino and Shikamaru." Tsuki with stars in her eyes said "I'll invite Ino-chan, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. Oh and Ten-Ten chan." It was Naruto's turn to blanch hearing this. He slowly moving towards Kakashi said "Now let's not get carried away. No need to bring so many people." Kakashi now with an evil smirk on his face asked "What's wrong Naruto afraid of a few fan-girls?" Naruto turning to Kakashi with a glare in his eyes said "Two of those girls are some of the worst fan-girls I have ever come across. Hinata is my bloody stalker. Setsuna is head over heels in love with me, but is extremely socially awkward when it comes to me. Yoshino is gonna beat me with a frying pan for trying to seduce Shikamaru. Said girl is gonna want to lean on me as she always does. Hana is trying to seduce me. Tsume-chan isn't that bad. Kurenai is the person you claim I have a heavy crush on, Mikoto-chan has been trying to push me together with Setsuna since we were 3. Yuago is just fine and Ten-Ten is going to pin me to the wall with a bag of kunai for making green nut one and two have a youthful fit the other day." Kakashi hearing this blinked and said "That would explain why she nearly impaled me with a spear the other day. She's really pissed off about that." Naruto deadpanning at Kakashi asked "Can you really blame her?" Everyone in the room, including the hidden anbu all agreed with his statement and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 3rd chapter of Truth Is...! In this chapter we get to the team placements, witness Naruto and Shikamaru interact and have a battle. Now next chapter is going to be a C-rank mission that's going to make some of you mad. Basically team eight does the Land of Snow movie, ya know the one where Naruto saves princess Yuki from her douche uncle.**

 **Review or be forced to dance with Giratina!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next day, Naruto was sitting in his seat in the academy beside Shikamaru who was once again leaning against him catching some sleep. She didn't know it, but she was Naruto's shield from the rabid fan-girls this morning and he was really praying to his aunt that she was on his team, because he really liked spending time with her, even though he teased her by calling her mini-Yoshino. Sitting beside her was Chouji his other bodyguard against the crazy fan-girls. Speaking of fan-girls, here comes Ino and Sakura two of his most troublesome fan-girls. Sakura spotting Chouji screeched out "MOVE IT FATSO SO I CAN GET THAT LAZY WHORE OFF OF MY NARUTO-KUN AND SIT BESIDE HIM." Naruto smirked already knowing what was about to happen because calling any Akamichi fat was asking for a slow painful death or heavy beating. This was doubled if you talked about Shikamaru around Chouji who saw the lazy girl as a sister figure. Seconds later, Sakura was smacked through the wall, by a giant fist. Chouji with flames in his eyes turned to Ino, who was pale and trembling and asked "Are you going to be foolish also?" Ino quickly shook her head negative and found a seat near Kiba who was snickering at what happened to his least favorite girl in the room. Naruto was about to laugh when he felt eyes on him. Turning his head slightly he locked eyes with Setsuna, who blushed and looked away. Shaking his head he blinked when the door slid open and in walked Tsuki with her headband shining proudly on her forehead. Smiling he was about to say something when the pink haired banshee screeched "TSUKI-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. IT'S ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO PASSED, YOU FAILED." Naruto blinked wondering if the girl was immune to pain or something. Shaking his head he said "Actually Haruno, Tsuki-chan did indeed pass. She passed with top scores in all fields much like Setsuna-chan and Shikamaru-chan. The dead Mizuki was discovered to be messing with her scores." He then smiling at Tsuki said "There's a seat on the other side of me for you Tsuki-chan if you want it?" Tsuki smiling said "Thank you Naruto-kun." She then skipped up to the seat and sat beside Naruto secretly basking in the fact that Naruto had defended her from the banshee. Sakura on the other hand was fuming, as not only had the lazy whore gotten the first seat beside Naruto, but now the baka was sitting beside her Naruto. Iruka then walked in with a smile on his face. He then doing a boring speech that he noticed everyone except for Naruto, Tsuki, Setsuna and Shikamaru was paying close attention to. He smiling said "Alright let's get to the teams. Team one.." Naruto was already tuning the man out, but really tuned him out then. He was tempted to take out his lyrical notebook, but stopped himself when he heard Iruka say "Team seven is Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Setsuna. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto instantly felt bad for Setsuna and Kiba as Sakura was going to screeching at the fact that she wasn't on his team. Sure enough Sakura screeched "IRUKA-SENSEI WHY AM I ON A TEAM WITH DOG BREATH AND SETSUNA-SAN. I SHOULD BE WITH MY NARUTO-KUN." Iruka explained why and then said "Team eight is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Ookami-Hatake Naruto. Your sensei's are Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yuago and Mitarashi Anko." Naruto hearing this felt his blood run cold, as if Anko was one of his sensei's then he was not going to be walking home tonight or for a long time at that. He ignored how Ino started cheering at the fact that she was on his team, and when Shikamaru mumbled troublesome in her sleep. Iruka then informed everyone that team nine was still together and said "Team ten is Hyuga Hinata, Akamichi Chouji, Namikaze-Uzumaki Tsuki and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Tsuki hearing this smiled as she was on a team with friends. Hinata was happy she was on a team with Tsuki, Shino and Chouji but was sad she wasn't on Naruto's team. Chouji didn't really care. Shino simply pushed up his shades. Iruka smiling at the future shinobi told them their sensei was going to pick them up after lunch. Naruto hearing this, poked Shikamaru in the side and said "Mini-Yoshino wake up it's time to get lunch." Shikamaru waking up moved away from Naruto, stretched and said "Stop calling me that you troublesome boy." Naruto laughing said "But you look so cute from the blush you get on your face when I call you that." Shikamaru hearing this blushed deeply and mumbled out "Troublesome flirtatious Hatake's." Naruto laughing took Shikamaru's hand and asked "Where do you want to go for lunch Shika-chan?" Shikamaru blushing as Naruto was holding her hand said "It doesn't matter." Naruto laughing then asked "How about we go back to my house and I cook us lunch?" Shikamaru blushing even more said "Sure." Naruto eye smiling wrapped her in his arms and vanished in a flurry of leaves. The both of them ignored the many jealous glares sent at her by the females still in the room, and Chouji. Why was Chouji jealous, well Naruto was a excellent chef that made food capable of calming the many ferocious beast in the forest of death. Tsuki was only slightly jealous of Shikamaru, who was one of her more calm friends. Hinata was completely furious at how close Shikamaru was to her obsession. Sakura was seeing red at the fact that Naruto and Shikamaru were going to be alone in his home doing Kami knows what. Ino was in the same state as Sakura.

Naruto appearing at the Hatake manor with Shikamaru let go of the red girl and walked into the kitchen. Shikamaru shaking her blush away followed Naruto into the kitchen. She sitting down on a stool, watched as Naruto masterfully cooked the two of them lunch. Shikamaru wouldn't admit this to no one except her mother but she was 100% sure she was in love with Naruto and wanted to someday marry him. Naruto sensing her eyes on him smirked and asked "Oi Mini-Yoshino how about the team meeting we go out for a date, just you and me?" Shikamaru blinked, blushed and then stuttered out "Are you really asking me out on a date our are you just teasing me again?" Naruto turning to her with a smile on his face said "I'm really asking you out Shika-chan?" Shikamaru feeling her entire face turn red looked to the left and said "Sure Naruto, just no ramen." Naruto eye smiling said "Great." He then putting a plate of lunch in front of her said "Eat up love." Shikamaru taking the plate happily ate the lunch while at the same time planning out the date for this afternoon. Naruto himself was listening to Kurama laugh as they both knew that he was only going on this date so Anko wouldn't kill him in training today. When they finished lunch, Naruto put both plates in the sink and grabbed Shika's hand. He eye smiling at her blush teleported back to the classroom. Arriving seconds before the others were slated to arrive back, he took his usual seat and waited. Shika laying her head on his shoulder was soon sleep, still holding his hand. Naruto using his ability, made a rift appear. From this rift two hands covered in blood put headphones in his ears. He with his free hand reached into his pocket and pressed play on his gift from his aunt. It was a Samsung Galaxy Edge. He smiled when his favorite song started to play. It was Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold. He blinked when he found everyone back in their seats. He looking at Tsuki who looked upset. He reaching over with his other hand, grabbed her hand. Tsuki feeling someone grab her hand, blinked and turned. She gained an atomic blush finding Naruto holding her hand. Naruto smiling at her asked "Tsuki-chan I'm taking Shika-chan out on a date tonight. Tomorrow how about we go out on a date?" Tsuki turning bright red nodded and said "Okay Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at this and ignored Kurama talking about him being crazy for going out with his former sister. Soon enough the sensei started to show up and Naruto was wondering how he got himself into the mess he was in. On one shoulder he had Shikamaru sleeping, but somehow still holding his hand. On the other side he had Tsuki was drooling on his shoulder as she had decided to see why Shikamaru leaned on him so much, and she was somehow still holding his hand. If he his head in any direction he would find one of his fan-girls glaring at Shikamaru and Tsuki. Setsuna was even slightly glaring at Shikamaru and Tsuki. He wasn't sure but he had the feeling that Kakashi was somewhere beaming with pride at him. When it came for Kakashi to arrive, Naruto felt his eyes widen when he actually arrived at the right time. Naruto instantly started searching for the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Kakashi spotting this eye smiled at him and said "I couldn't afford to miss what's about to happen to you." Naruto hearing this suddenly got a very bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He quickly waking up both Tsuki and Shikamaru braced himself for whatever was about to happen. Suddenly his instincts screamed at him to move. He listening blanched when a huge snake burst directly from under where he had just been sitting and swallowed the chair hole. He turning to Kakashi with fear in his eyes asked "Is she trying to kill me?" Kakashi chuckling said "You did, kiss her last night, knowing good and well what would happen." Naruto hearing this said "It was only a fucking kiss. It's not like I took her to bed or anything damn." Kakashi laughing said "Yes but, that was her first kiss." Naruto hearing this blanched even more and said "Oh by the name of Kurama, you've got to be kidding me." He got his answer when the door was kicked in. Standing there with an crazy gleam in her eyes was Anko. She looking at Naruto said "Team Eight follow me to training ground 23 for some intense training." Naruto started crying hearing this knowing that he was going to be crawling his way back home tonight. Shikamaru spotting Naruto cry got a little scared as Naruto didn't cry. Ino was shivering in fear as she had heard stories about Anko, and right now they were starting to look true. Kakashi laughing said "Have fun Naruto." Naruto turning to Kakashi asked "This is because we emptied out your wallet isn't it?" Kakashi shaking his head said "No it's because you burned my books." Naruto hearing this said "Oh come on. I did that when I was seven. That was 6 years ago." Kakashi eye smiling said "Yes and I had to buy all new copies of my books because of that." Naruto face palming followed the rest of his team to the training ground already planning on how to get Kakashi back for this.

Arriving at training ground 23, he sat down beside Shikamaru as Anko, Kurenai and Yuago waited. Anko spotting him sit down smiled and said "Good now that everyone is here. Let's get to know each other." Kurenai smiling said "I'll go first. My name is Yuhi Kurenai I am a jonin of this village. I am 23 years old, the things I like are my friends, a certain person of this village, reading novels and genjutsu. Things I dislike are smoking, perverts and people who look down on genjutsu. My hobbies are reading and gardening. My dreams for the future are to help all of you reach your dreams." Yuago smiling said "My name is Uzuki Yuago and I am a jonin of this village. I am 24 years old, the things I like are my friends, a certain someone, my boyfriend Hayate, swords and the moon. Things I dislike are perverts, bullies, and the sickness Hayate has. My hobbies are practicing with my sword and stargazing. My dreams for the future are to get married one day and help you guys reach your dreams." Anko smirking said "I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I am a special jonin of the village. I am 23 years old the things I like are Kushina-sensei, my friends, Kakashi, Naru-chan, and snakes. Things I dislike are perverts, the fact that a certain someone stole my first kiss, and my former sensei. Hobbies are training with Naru-chan and eating dango. My dreams for the future are to kill my former sensei and help you guys reach your dreams." She then pointing at Shikamaru said "You go now." Shikamaru sighing said "Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikamaru and I'm a genin of this village. I am 13 years old and the things I like are a certain Hatake who is taking me on a date tonight, my family, cloud watching, and naps. Things I dislike are perverts, loud fan-girls and working to hard. My hobbies are shogi and other board games. My dreams for the future is to become a jonin one day, marry said Hatake, have one or two children and die someday of old age." Anko nodded at all of this. Kurenai hearing that Naruto was taking Shikamaru out on a date said "You next Ino." Ino glaring at Shikamaru said "My name is Yamanaka Ino and I'm a genin of this village. I am 13 years old and the things I like are Naruto-kun, my family, flowers, and my friends. Things I dislike are when people try to steal Naruto-kun away from me, perverts and anyone who disrespects my clan. My hobbies are gardening and following Naruto-kun. My dreams for the future are becoming clan head and marrying Naruto-kun someday." Naruto hearing this face palmed and said "My name is Ookami Naruto. I am 13 years old and a genin of this village. My likes are Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru, Tsuki, Setsuna, ramen, my family and cookies. My dislikes are rabid fan-girls, traitors, perverts and anyone who dares threaten my precious people. My hobbies are writing songs, and cooking. My dream for the future is to become the 2nd youngest Anbu captain, make sure Tsuki, Shikamaru and Setsuna reach their dreams, and kill Orochimaru for what he did to Anko." Everyone blinked hearing this. Shikamaru then blushed as Naruto had just said he was going to make sure she reached her dreams. Anko smirking said "Now that we're all acquainted let's get to the test so I can test Naru-chan." Naruto blanched hearing this. Ino blinking asked "What test Anko-sensei?" Kurenai shaking her head said "The real genin test. Normally it would be a team test, but since there is three of us and three of you we'll just be seeing where we need to work with you guys with. As Anko just stated she gets to test Naruto. I will test you Ino and Shikamaru is going to be tested by Yuago." Naruto hearing this knew that he was a goner. Anko eye smiling said "You're up first Yamanaka." Ino nodding got up and moved across from Kurenai who smiled and said "Come at me with the intent to kill Ino." Ino nodding pulled out a kunai and charged Kurenai.

She lasted all of 15 minutes. Kurenai smiling at Ino said "We need to work on your stamina and chakra reserves, along with some jutsu and strategy." Ino on the ground panting nodded and said "Okay Kurenai-sensei." Yuago standing up said "Your turn Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodding got to her feet and moved across from Yuago. Neither said nothing, but Yuago vanished. With good reason as Shikamaru's shadow had stretched across the clearing and had tried to grab Yuago. Yuago appearing a few feet away said "Very good control over your shadow." Shikamaru smiling said "I'm not done." Yuago felt her eyes widen when the shadow stretched even further trying to grab her. She dashing forward avoiding the shadow tried to hit Shikamaru with a light punch. Her eyes widened when Shikamaru turned into an afterimage. Shikamaru appearing in a tree was panting as she said "I've never been so grateful for Naruto-kun pushing me so hard to increase my skill before." She then doing a few handsigns made her shadow split into nine branches as she said "I've also never been so glad to be a serious kunoichi." Yuago dodging the shadows asked "What jutsu is this?" Naruto smiling said "It's one of the jutsu I create for her. It's called Shadow style; Nine Branches of Sin. It basically splits her shadow into nine branches that each have their own mind. So they can attack different targets." Everyone hearing this blinked. Shikamaru panting said "He speaks the truth, and Naruto-kun you told me that this jutsu didn't use a lot of chakra." Naruto rolling his eyes said "No I believe I said that you should wait until you have more chakra and then start using the jutsu as it uses a decent amount of chakra. Even when I do it." Shikamaru hearing this grunted "Troublesome blonde." Yuago finding Shikamaru appeared behind the girl with a kunai at her throat. She said "Yield." Shikamaru ending her jutsu said "I give in Yuago-sensei. That damn jutsu tired me out." Yuago smiling said "You did well Shikamaru. You lasted about 30 minutes." Shikamaru laying back in the tree said "I'm beat." Yuago picking Shikamaru up teleported back to the clearing and gently put the girl beside Ino. Anko smirking said "Your turn Naru-chan." Naruto groaned at this, but got up and moved to the middle of the clearing. Anko licking her lips said "You know the deal Naru-chan come at me with the intent to kill." She then gaining a serious look on her face said "No holding back either Naruto. Really come at me with everything you got. As I need prove to the other two that you are without a doubt one of the strongest genin in the village." Naruto hearing this nodded and said "Alright Anko." He then putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, allowed his eyes to transform into the eyes of truth. He then drawing the sword roared. This roar unleashed his chakra that crashed down on the village like a tidal wave. Naruto was now standing there fully transformed into his truth form. Anko seeing this slipped two kunai in each hand. The two of them then dashed forward. When they collided, the ground shook and a boom was heard. With each swing of the blade, Naruto left a deep scar in the earth. Ino and Shikamaru watching this were shocked. Yuago and Kurenai couldn't believe their eyes. Hell the people watching in the hokage's office couldn't believe their eyes. Naruto jumping into the air blurred through handsigns and said " **Fire Style; Mortal Flame Jutsu!** " Anko going through her own handsigns cried out " **Fire style; Great Fireball Jutsu** " The two flames collided and Naruto's flame quickly consumed Anko's. Naruto coming down with his sword, was aiming for Anko's head. Anko moving backwards, watched as the sword struck the ground. She sent snakes at Naruto. Naruto spotting this stuck his chest out and said " **Truth Jutsu; Beyond the Gateway Jutsu!** " Anko watched as the tear opened up and the hands appeared and grabbed her snakes. The snakes were quickly pulled inside of the tear. Naruto lifting up his sword dashed forward. Anko spotting this cried out " **Water Style; Water Wave Jutsu!** " A huge wave of water came barreling towards Naruto of course coming from the river in the clearing. Naruto spotting this opened his mouth and said " **Ice Style; Death's Frozen Touch Jutsu** " Anko felt her eyes widen when her water wave was turned into a frozen wave. Naruto then crashed through said wave, and swung his sword at her. She ducking punched him in the chest. Naruto letting go of his sword went for a punch of his own. Anko blocking this, tried to knee him. Naruto catching her knee with his other hand was then punched in the jaw by Anko. He rolling backward, punched the ground and said " **Earth Style; Rolling Boulders Jutsu** " Anko cursed as she was forced to jump over the large boulders that came from the ground and tried to mush her. She then looked up when Naruto appeared with his fist back in a punch. She replacing herself with log, tried to counter with a kick in the stomach. Naruto jumped over this and went through handsigns. He cried out " **Shadow Style; Nine Branches of Sin Jutsu!** " Anko gained wide eyes when Naruto's shadow transformed into nine long shadows. She jumping wasn't prepared for Naruto to cry out " **Shadow Style; 18 branches of Truth Jutsu!** " She cursed when Naruto's nine shadows doubled and started trying to attack her. She tossing several flash tag kunai smirked when the shadows were destroyed. She going through handsigns swiped her finger on one of her teeth and cried out " **Summoning Jutsu!** " A huge cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared Anko was standing on the back of a large red snake. Naruto spotting this swiped one of his fingers against his own teeth and cried out " **Summoning Jutsu!** " Anko felt her eyes widen when he said this. She nearly had an heart attack when Naruto appeared on the back of a large blood red fox with nine tails. The fox smirking said " **Oh yeah. It worked.** " Naruto smirking looked down at the terrified snake and said "Koda meet Kurama, my half of the nine tailed fox." Koda the snake said " **The fucking nine tails. Screw this I'm going home Anko.** " Anko blinked when Koda did go home. Kurama pouting at this said " **Damn I wanted to fight too.** " He then vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto knowing that he had enough chakra for one more jutsu while transformed smirked and said "Prepare for another of my ultimate jutsu Anko." He going through handsigns cried out " **In the realm of dreams she awaits. Flowing changing, an illusionary queen. Soft like a mother's love, but cold like the touch of death. One look at her form and all is lost. Manipulative she controls her fate. She defines your reality. Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu!** " Anko felt her eyes widen when the sound of something shattering could be heard. She turning around blinked finding Naruto's sword gone. She turning back around gasped finding Naruto gone also. She then started to turn every way as other things started to fade away. She was soon lost in a sea of nothingness and it was terrifying her. Suddenly she remembered who Naruto had a crush on. She shaking her head pushed her chakra through her body trying to break the illusion she had been placed in. She hearing shattering smiled as she had broke the illusion. She smiling at Naruto who was back in his normal form said "That was a hell of a genjutsu. You forgot that I know who you have a crush on, and have been friends with her for a very long time." Naruto rolling his eyes said "Yeah whatever Anko." Anko walking over to him put her arm around him and said "There's no doubt in my mind that you're the most powerful genin in this village. Hell you keep making jutsu like the last one and you'll be captain of an anbu squad in no time." Naruto smiling said "Thanks Anko." The two of them then walked back to the rest, who were all standing there with their jaws scraping the ground. Anko laughing said "I told you Naru-chan was a force of nature." Shikamaru shaking her head laid back on the grass and said "Troublesome blonde." Yuago shaking her head said "I wish he had a crush on me. I'd love to see the jutsu he models after me." Kurenai with a small blush on her face said "That was a wonderful show of skill Naruto and Anko." Ino was now scowling as Naruto had created a jutsu after their sensei, but not her. Naruto laughing said "Well since we passed. Come on Shika we have a date tonight." Shikamaru standing up walked over to Naruto and leaned on him. Anko said "Be here at 8 tomorrow morning for team training." Naruto and Shikamaru nodding left in a lightning shushin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks later and Naruto could be seen holding a very happy cat in his arms. Ino to the left of him was glaring at the cat in pure hate. Ty to the right of him was also glaring at the cat with hate. The reason why, well the cat had attacked both of their faces leaving many scratches on their faces. Naruto ignoring the killing intent coming from both girls continued to carry the cat, Tora to the mission tower. Kurenai, Anko and Yugao already there waiting for them. Reaching the tower they entered the tower and Naruto smiling said "Mission complete."

The cat was quickly give to it's owner and Naruto flinched when the large woman started to smother Tora. Ino and Albertyne on the other hand smirked as the little demon was getting just what it deserved. Once the lady left, Sarutobi who ran the mission office now said "Alright Team eight. I think it's about time you guys got your first C-rank."

Naruto nodding said "Correct as we've completed 68 D-rank missions, half of those being catching Tora."

Sarutobi chuckling reached into the C-rank pile, picked one up. Reading it over he nodded and said "You are to escort a film crew to the land of snow for the shooting of the new princess gale movie."

Ino hearing this tried to contain her squeal. Naruto putting his fingers in his ears, nodded. Ty once he did this squealed along with Ino as they loved the princess gale movies. Sadly Sarutobi was not as lucky as Naruto and was left with swirls for eyes. Naruto removing his fingers said "My bad old man. Oh well"

He turning to his sensei who all looked excited asked "When do we leave?"

Anko wrapping her arm around him said "We leave after you take me out for dango, and we cuddle a little in our booth."

Naruto rolling his eyes quickly wondered if dating 3 of the 5 females on his team was a good idea. He ignored when his half of Kurama howled about his granduncle being a Casanova. Ino hearing this instantly glared at Anko and said "You had Naruto to yourself all day."

Albertyne nodding said "Anko-sensei we agreed along with Tsuki-chan and Setsuna to share Naruto-kun. So far you've been hogging him."

Naruto hearing this blinked and quickly said "Hold on. I never agreed to be shared by 5 women."

Ino flipping her hair turned to him and said "Yes you did Naruto-kun when you signed that contract Ty gave to you."

Naruto blinked hearing this and quickly pulled out his copy of the contract. He reading it over felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head spotting the part about him agreeing to be in a relationship with as many females that love him, and prove themselves to be worthy of him. He instantly asked "How in Kurama's furry ass did I miss this." He then face palming said "FUCK!"

Shaking his head he decided that he was going home to get his lyrical notebook and phone. Vanishing in a flurry of snow, he ignored Anko, Ino and Albertyne calling his name. Sarutobi had the biggest smile on his face hearing how Naruto was already with 5 girls, even though he didn't even know he was part of the CRA yet.

Naruto arriving at the gate moments later, blinked spotting Anko, Ino and Ty pouting He rolling his eyes put his headphones in his ears and pressed play. He smiled as Bulls In the Bronx by Pierce the Veil played. He spotting the crew they were escorting blinked spotting Yukie Fujikaze their mission, having both Yugao and Kurenai on either side of her. He shaking his head didn't really want to know. He walking forward saluted and said "Ookami Naruto reporting for duty."

Kurenai smiling said "Good. Naruto-kun you are to be the personal guard of Yukie-san here."

Naruto nodding walked in front of her. He bending over kissed her hand and said "Pleasure to meet you princess Koyuki Kazahana. My name is Naruto and will protect you until your Truth is finally achieved."

Everyone gained wide eyes hearing this, none more so then Koyuki. She looking at him asked "How did you know?"

Naruto smiling gently at her said "My eyes see the truth no matter how many lies it is buried beneath. I know not why you are afraid to go back to your home country or why you changed your name."

He then showing her the fire inside of him said "But I promise you this on my life. I will make your truth a reality, and all that oppose you shall feel the might of Kurama and Ookami Naruto."

He wasn't prepared to be glomped by Ino during this. He feeling her nuzzling his face said "My boyfriend is so romantic."

Naruto rolling his eyes turned to Yugao who was giggling and asked "Can we start the mission already, before Setsuna-chan or Tsuki-chan or worse Sakura find out we're leaving for this mission?"

Anko giggling said "Yes let's go Naruto-kun"

Team Eight then left just as Sakura showed up ready to see Naruto off. She spotting them gone screamed "INO-BAKA!"

A week or so later and Naruto was wondering why was it that girls liked him so much. I mean yes he saved the day, and was kinda badass, but that didn't make him a girl magnet. He was wondering this because after killing Koyuki's evil corrupt uncle he had transformed snow country into spring country, she had grabbed him by his hand and lead him to her personal room. She then proceeded to make-out with him until he was almost blue in the face. After that she told him that she was now one of his girlfriends. He had face palmed hearing this, but couldn't help but think that a princess for a girlfriend would could in handy one day. That reminded him, he really wished that he hadn't shown off during all of those battles, and that he wasn't now a star in the princess Gale movie with Koyuki.

He and his team were no on their way back to the village hidden in the leaves, when suddenly Yugao said "Hold on change in plans team."

Naruto hearing this groaned and asked "What happened?"

Yugao smiling said "Kakashi just sent for back up. It seems as he's come up against Momochi Zabuza and a band of merry killers and needs help."

Naruto shaking his head asked "Why are we changing our plans?"

Anko giggling said "He specifically requested our team."

Naruto face palming said "I'm going to kill him and then bring him back and kill him again."

Kurenai laughing said "You can do that after we complete the mission."

Naruto sighing said "I'm taking a nap, as this ship will most likely get us to wave undetected."

Ty hearing this grabbed his hand and said "You're taking a nap with me Naruto-kun."

He was about to say something when Ino glomped his other arm and said "No Naruto-kun is taking a nap with me."

Naruto could already tell where this was going. Anko pressing herself against his back said "No he's taking a nap with me."

Naruto really needed someone to save him. Luckily for him Kurenai said "You three are smothering him. He will take a nap with myself or Yugao. His choice."

Naruto hearing this yawned and said "Yugao, as I spent time with Kurenai-hime on the way to Yuki."

Yugao blinked at this. She then blushed and lead Naruto to the room they were going to sleep in. She reaching the room blinked as there was only one bed. Naruto walking into the room blinked spotting this. He was about to say that she could take the bed when she said "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Naruto looked at her like she had lost her head. Shaking his head he said "Not happening Yugao-sensei. You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Yugao hearing this shook her head and said "You're the one who wanted to take a nap, plus you did the most on the mission."

Naruto hearing this sighed and asked "How about a compromise?"

Yugao blinking asked "What kind?"

Naruto said "We both nap on the bed. You sleep on the side to the wall and I'll sleep on the side to the window."

Yugao blinking as it was logical, nodded and climbed onto the bed. Naruto once he was sure she was comfortable. Laid down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes.

He would wake up hours later to feel Yugao nuzzling his chest. He feeling his eyebrow twitch at this, looked down and was about to wake her up, when the moonlight shined on her face. Naruto spotting her peacefully slumbering smiled as the moonlight shined on her beauty. Unlike Ino, Albertyne, Anko or even Kurenai, Yugao's beauty was truly subtle and would go unnoticed as most people would only see her skills. Naruto looking down at her face actually thanked Tsukuyomi for showing him this beautiful image.

He creating a clone had it switch places with him. He taking off his shirt, pulled out his secret sketchpad. Not even Kakashi knew about this habit of his. He opening it, brushed past his pictures. He stopping on the last one smiled at the image of Albertyne, Ino, Anko, Setsuna and Tsuki all eating together at Ichiraku ramen. He had passed by this scene going to help Mikoto with her garden. He had captured it in his mind and asked Kurama to make sure it staid safe. So once getting in a safe place he painted the image. He smiling as his five lights, he flipped the page. Landing on an empty page, he prayed to Tsukuyomi for the moonlight. He smiled when it shined brightly through the window and illuminated Yugao and his clone who was smirking like a bloody idiot. Naruto ignoring this put his headphones in his pocket and turned his phone on. He pressing play smiled as the songs he had Ino and Ty sing played. This one was Ty singing the song City Kids he had written.(Real Song is by Flyleaf)

He nodding his head to it started to draw his slumbering sensei. He did this for at least four hours not even noticing the light of day replace the light of the moon. He finishing the picture laid his sketchpad down and stood up. Stretching he decided to find out how close they were to wave. He leaving his shirt, silently left the room and reached the deck. He looking out over the railing, allowed his wings to form. Shooting into the chilly morning air, he breached the clouds. He looking down blinked as they were just outside of wave, but some thugs were keeping the boat from entering. He shaking his head decided to get rid of the trouble. He swooping down slid his hands across his face allowing a pure white fox mask to appear on his face. He summoning his sword, decapitated a thug before he could even blink. Naruto moving as a blur cut down almost all of the thugs. He having one left allowed the rift in his stomach to open up. He looking at the terrified thug through the slitted eyes of the fox mask said "You chose to work for the wrong person. Goodbye."

Two large blood covered snakes latched onto the man and dragged him screaming into the rift. Naruto absorbing all of his memories narrowed his eyes and said "Gato, you little shit." Shaking his head he flew back to the boat that was now surging forward. He landing on the deck of the bridge and allowing his mask to fall, blinked when he suddenly got the memories of his clone. It had been dispelled by Anko waking Yugao up. He was about to not worry about it until he realized that his sketchpad was still in the room. He face palmed as Kurama started to laugh as Anko had finally found his secret habit like she had promised. Shaking his head he sat down and decided to make a ultimate jutsu after Yugao. Closing his eyes and entering a meditative stance, he allowed everything to vanish.

He opening his eyes smiled spotting his inner world. He standing up smiled at Senbonzakura who was tending to her Sakura trees. He turning to Suigetsu smirked as she was playing with her Koi pond. He nodding to all of his other soul slayers, or ultimate jutsu as he told the world, smiled spotting Kurama staring at a new door. Kurama turning to him deadpanned and said "I swear to Kami if this is another female I'm gonna go back to my cage and stay."

Naruto laughing said "Not my fault Kurama. I seem to only be able to call upon female soul slayers."

He ignoring the comment from Kurama opened the door and blinked finding himself standing on a very dark beach. He looking around wondered where his new friend was, when the beach started to get illuminated. He looking around for the source of the light. Slowly looked up and smiled spotting a gorgeous moon hovering above the beach. He then watched as a figure appeared out of the moon. He watched as the figure slowly floated down. Once it was standing on the beach with him he could tell that it was a female, appearing to be in her late 30's, with long flowing black hair. She had tan skin, and her figure was impossible to detect because of what she was wearing. She looking him in the eyes revealed her mix matched eyes. The right eye was blood red, like that one time he saw a blood red moon. The other eye was silver, like the moon usually was. She looking him in the eyes asked "Can you hear me?"

Naruto grabbing her hand and kissing it said "Of course I can here you my beautiful moon."

The woman smiled and said "My such a charmer. Allow me to tell you my name."

Naruto stopping her said "No need. Your name is Zangetsu and the name of your younger self or bankai is Tensa Zangetsu. Your full form is Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. A lovely moon."

Zangetsu blushing said "Oh my such a sweet young man."

Naruto smiling wrapped his hand around hers and said "Come on and meet the others."

She nodding followed him out of the door She blinked spotting all of the soul slayers in his inner world. She gained wide eyes spotting the giant blood red fox grumbling as what looked like two little girls played with him. Naruto smiling said "This is my paradise."

She blinked when something said "Oh My God This is Paradise."

She couldn't help but giggle and say "This looks to be fun."

Naruto smiling sat down with her and said "Yes it is now let's work on your summoning."

In the room Yugao and the others were looking in his sketchpad with wonder and amazement. They finding a picture of Albertyne feeding some of her clan dear, said "This is Naruto's secret habit. Drawing amazing pictures."

Ty smiling at the picture flipped the page and spotting a picture of Anko making a face at the 3rd Hokage. Anko blushing said "I can't believe he remembers this."

Ino flipping the page gasped and said "Holy smokes."

Everyone looking at the image gained wide eyes spotting Tsunade and Shizune as they worked in the hospital to save lives. Kurenai said "He really captured their images in this one."

Flipping the page, it was time for Kurenai to blush as it was the drawing of her in a whirlwind of rose petals. She seemed to have this supernatural glow to her, and looking closely you could see the words Tenshi-hime in each rose petal. Anko spotting this said "Okay this image makes me a little jealous and makes me want to ask you Kurenai when are you going to join the sisterhood."

Kurenai blushing said "I planned on asking him out on a date after this mission."

Ino smiling said "Oh yeah."

They then flipping the page blinked spotting the picture of Naruto and Setsuna munching on cookies. The image Naruto had drawn though was Mikoto smiling as she handed Setsuna a cookie. Yugao said "He really knows how to make someone feel beautiful."

They kept flipping through the pictures until they came upon the one of Yugao. She blushed so bright you would think she was a light bulb. The reason why, well Naruto had drawn her sleeping peacefully curled up on his chest. Surrounding her sleeping form were the words "She's got all of my dreams, I've got these broken things and they always disagree. But if there's one real thing you could chose to believe just don't loose your faith in me. She's got broken things, where her heart should be. And I keep rolling them over in my head. Make my voice brand new, I gave it all to you. And I'll never speak again"

All eyes turned to her and Ty said "I don't know if I should feel jealous that he wrote those things surrounding you, I should feel happy that he likes you, or if I should be angry that out of all the pictures in this sketchbook yours is the only one he's in."

Anko pouting said "No fair Yu-chan you're not even with him yet and in a relationship with another guy, yet you get a picture drawn of you and get to cuddle with him. I've snuck into his bedroom during the middle of the night. Been inches from cuddling with him in his bed when he'd wake up and say Nice try Anko-chan."

Anko then pulling out the puppy dog eyes said "Tell me your secret."

Yugao sweat dropping said "I think he was just tired Anko."

Ty said "Also he knows Yugao-sensei won't try to drink his blood as he sleeps."

Anko pouted at this and everyone else in the room giggled.

Naruto having finished the summoning for his new friend opened his eyes and blinked finding all of the females of his team surrounding him. He standing up said "I think we need to get ready. As we're in wave, and it's being watched by Gato. He's the one who most likely hired Zabuza."

He then standing up popped his neck and smirked at Yugao. She blushing asked "Why are you smirking at me?"

Naruto said "Oh nothing Yugao-sensei. I just got something awesome to show you."

His eyes shifting to Anko said "I have also perfected the ultimate jutsu modeled for you Anko."

Anko hearing this gained stars in her eyes. Naruto ignoring this shook his head and said "We also need to come up with a game plan, because I don't plan on winging it or being the hero this time." He yawning said "I'm still sleepy and the next time I activate my truth form I'm gonna unleash the fox and see how the fool deals with that."

Ty hearing this said "You're still sleepy Naruto. You're talking crazy again."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Sure whatever."

Kurenai pulling out a map said "Wave doesn't see to large so maybe we can just sneak our way to Kakashi."

Naruto shaking his head said "Gato has too many thugs and roadblocks set up. Plus the little shit is like a damn leech and is sucking Wave dry."

Anko hearing this asked "Then he most likely knows we're here anyway, because this boat is kinda huge."

Naruto shaking his head said "No he doesn't because I have a seal with Kyoka Suigetsu cloaking the ship. Koyuki gave this damn thing to us and I be damned if I don't plan on using it."

Yugao smiling said "Then we have the element of surprise on our hands."

Naruto nodding turned to Albertyne and said "Ty-chan use that lovely brain of yours and come up with a plan."

Albertyne blushing asked "How good are you underwater Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinking said "I have some equipment sealed on me that allows me to be fully aquatic."

Albertyne hearing this asked "How much and what?"

He thinking said "Enough for all six of us, and breathing mask, oxygen tanks, wet suits and goggles."

Albertyne hearing this said "Good as I have a plan."

The others hearing this looked at her. She then explained the plan and everyone quickly agreed with it. Naruto unsealing the gear and went to get changed. Once dressed he jumped overboard, along with Anko and Ino. Kurenai, Albertyne and Yugao were going to stay aboard the ship and move through wave like normal. The other half of team eight were to swim into wave undetected and with stealth on their side take out as many of Gato's groups and businesses as possible. The only trouble that this plan could have is if there were any sharks in the water, because Ino refused to swim anywhere near a shark. Anko didn't care if any sharks were in the water, because she'd just kill the sharks. Naruto on the other hand said if there were sharks in the water he'd turn them in jerked shark or shark fin soup. Everyone had laughed knowing that Naruto would indeed do so.

It had been two hours since the team split up and alpha team had already taken out four of Gato's businesses. Right now Naruto was picking the lock to a mansion Gato owned, Anko and Ino keeping a look out behind him. He hearing the lock click, opened the door and instantly scowled as the place smelled heavily of sex, blood and tears. Walking in he instantly understood why, this damn place was a fucking sex slave home. Scowling he making a handsign branched out his chakra to see what was going on before he went any further in this place. He quickly became pissed as a large number of thugs were in this place having their way with women, children and some men. He altering his handsign could tell that the victims had long been broken and were now used to it. He was now looking for anyone that could be saved. He found a girl no older than 7 hiding under a bed as a group of men raped her father. Scratch that, it was the little girl, her elder sister and their mother all hiding under the bed. Naruto opening his eyes said " **Behold the shield of a Kami. Crimson in color and strong in nature. She protects the innocent, and blessed her wielder. Come Forth Benihime!"**

He watched as the thugs were repelled out of the room as a red barrier erupted around the three females, as the father was dead. Naruto once this was done slowly drew his sword and said "Ino, Anko get ready to extract three people from this wretched place."

He lifting his sword into the air summoned a lot of his chakra and unleashed Kurama's killing intent. He knowing that every single thug had frozen in place said loudly for all to hear " **Look into the eyes of death and embrace the madness. Slip into the endless slumber and become chaos. Fear me for I am become death. Roar Kurama!"**

An huge explosion occurred and all of wave shook from the power. Anko and Ino both had wide eyes spotting Naruto with nine fox tails and two fox ears on his head. Naruto with his eyes closed floated into the air and snapped his fingers. 9 very large and deadly swords then appeared around him and started to float. Naruto slowly opening his eyes revealed slitted blood red eyes that sent shivers down Anko's spine. He then vanished and screams started to fill the air. Ino gulping said "Fear him for he has become death."

Anko nodding said "Damn right he has."

When the screaming finally stopped Naruto appeared his body coated in the blood. He dropping his transformation said "The three women you need to extract are three rooms down under a bed."

Both women nodding rushed to extract the three females, knowing that they didn't have long before someone arrived to find out what happened. Naruto walking outside slipped into the bushes and sent a prayer to so that the innocent people he had just killed would be welcomed into his aunt's arms. After the three women were extracted and sent to the ship by Naruto, the team alpha slipped back into the water and continued their mission.

A thug sent by Gato and a thug sent by Zabuza arriving at the mansion entered it wondering what was going on. Entering it they both were shocked when they came across all of the dead bodies. In almost every room or hallway blood had painted the walls and corpses littered the area. They finally getting to the last room finally found the man Naruto had let live. They approaching him and noticing that he was missing both of his arms but wasn't bleeding asked "What the hell happened here?"

The man with fear not only shining in his eyes, but filling his soul said "A demon is what happened here."

Both thugs turning to look at each other turned to man and said "Come on we're taking you to the boss."

* * *

 **Review or be forced to slow dance with King King!**

 **Until next time my loyal jackals. Remember to always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


	5. Chapter 5:Zangetsu vs Kubikiribocho

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom here with the 5th chapter if Truth is! This chapter is the rest of wave and reveals that Naruto has 13 seals on him keeping his full power locked away. We also witness a few more Truth release jutsu along with some combination jutsu. Also I may have confused a lot of you with Albertyne. Albertyne Nara is female Shikamaru as one of you informed me that Maru is the male ending to a name and another reader/reviewer suggested the name Albertyne and Ty is just the nickname for her. So yeah also I don't know if you guys are following lucyqueenofthehyena but she's got a story called Ten Tailed Hyena that I co-wrote with her and had some similarities to Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom. Also she informed you guys that the Legend of the Super Naruto is being rewritten under a new name. Yes this means that I'll be posting a new story, but I will not be creating any new content for Legend of The Super Naruto. Anyway here is the 5th chapter of Truth Is!**

" _ **No explanation, will matter after we begin. Another Dark destroyer that's buried within. My true vocation, and know my unfortunate friend. You will discover a war you're unable to win!"-**_ _Disturbed in Indestructible_

* * *

 **Chapter 5; Zangetsu vs. Kubikiribocho!**

Kakashi sitting in the training ground he was training his team in sighed as Sakura was barely even training even when Setsuka had explained to the girl about the dangers of being a fan-girl. He sighed could see that Kiba was training, and that was only so that the boy could be a hero he thought he was. His only normal student was Setsuka and that went out the window when Naruto appeared. Speaking of he wondered if team eigth were going to arrive any time soon. He then became very alert feeling 6 chakra signatures heading towards the clearing. He was about to pull out his sharingan and call out to his students, when he recognized one of the chakra signatures. He suddenly started to smile brightly as team eight was here. He calling his students said "Take a break guys, our assistance has arrived."

Setsuka flipping off of the trunk of a tree blinked and asked "What assistance."

Kiba was about to ask the same question when Akamaru started to get excited and jumped down from his head. The dog looking into the forest dashed into it, making Kiba cry out wait. Sakura ignoring this asked "What assistance Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was about to answer when a voice all of them were familiar with said "Akamaru you really need to remember that Kibbles is your partner not me."

Kiba with a twitching eyebrow knew only one person who dared called him Kibbles out loud. Sakura gained hearts in her eyes as she would recognize that voice anywhere. Setsuka started to turn dark red as that voice belonged to her shared boyfriend Naruto Ookami. Sure enough team eight walked into the clearing, with Naruto having Akamaru sitting on his head. Kakashi eye smiling said "About time you guys got here, I was beginning to think that my poor little genin were going to have do this alone."

Naruto sending a potent glare at Kakashi said "You're really lucky you're my older brother or I'd have refused this mission you lazy idiot."

Kakashi still eye smiling said "Well with a powerful little brother like you I have to call on you for assistance."

Naruto rolling his eyes turned to Setsuna and asked "How are you doing Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna blushing said "I'm fine."

Naruto nodding turned to Kiba and asked "What about you Kibbles?"

Kiba with an twitching eyebrow said "I'm doing fine Wolfy."

Naruto hearing the friendly jibe by Kiba turned to Sakura and asked "What about you Sakura?"

He instantly regretted asking her this question when she glomped him and said "I'm doing so much better now that you're here."

Naruto was about to say something when Sakura was forcefully removed from his body by a scowling Albertyne who said "Keep your grubby hands off of Naruto-kun banshee."

Sakura scowling now raised her fist and asked "What did you just say you lazy bitch?"

Ino stepping beside Ty said "She told you to keep your grubby hands off of Naruto-kun Sakura."

Sakura now glaring at both girls said "My hands aren't grubby and I'll put them on my Naruto-kun anytime I want."

Naruto having actually walked away from what he knew was about to become a fight looked at the tree Setsuna had been trying to climb. He turning to look at her said "You're applying too much chakra to the bottom of your feet. Apply it evenly to your entire foot and you should get this in one go."

Setsuna hearing this and ignoring Albertyne, Ino and Sakura having a verbal argument tried what Naruto had just suggested and smiled when she managed to climb all the way up the tree. She climbing back down hugged Naruto and said "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiling hugged her back and said "No problem Setsuna-hime."

Setsuna then blushed brightly realizing that Naruto had just called her princess. She separating from him quickly walked over to the arguing girls and grabbed both Ino and Albertyne. She pulling the two girls away lead them to another part of the forest to get caught up with her sisters. Sakura was about to follow them when Kakashi said "Sakura get back to the tree climbing exercise. You have the smallest chakra reserves of this entire group, and this exercise will help fix that."

Sakura groaning turned around and started to run up an down the tree trunk, doing as her sensei had ordered. Naruto shaking his head said "Fan-girls are the absolute worst."

Kakashi nodding said "I agree completely."

Two days later, both teams were gathered in the kitchen with a map of wave spread out. They were discussing the plan Albertyne and Naruto had come up with for the untied teams. Naruto, Setsuna, Kiba and Akamaru would go with Kakashi to the bridge to face Zabuza in a day. Sakura, Ino and Albertyne would remain at Tazuna's home just in case Gato tried something. Anko, Yugao and Kurenai were going to continue taking down Gato's businesses to start helping out wave. Naruto was actually going to use Kyoka Suigetsu to make it look like he was Sakura, using her mastery over illusion to fool anyone until it was too late. The plans now mapped out, Naruto looking Kakashi directly in the eyes said "The odds are Zabuza has someone to occupy Setsuna and Kiba with a battle, and from the info you have gathered from your battle it will most likely be the false hunter ninja that rescued him from your clutches. My guess is that this person most likely has the Hyoton of the Yuki clan, so Kakashi you will need to face this person, as you're the only other person in this room who has ever dealt with the Hyoton. Setsuna will assist you when needed, unless she is locked in a battle of her own. Kiba you and Akamaru will be guarding Tazuna-san with your lives. Do not let any harm befall him and show everyone why the Inuzuka clan is such a formidable clan."

Everyone nodded hearing this, but then Yugao asked "What will you be doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiling that smile that made all of the females in the house feel weak in the knees said "I'm going to go toe to toe with the Demon of the Bloody Mist. I'm gonna find out who has the mightiest weapon between the two of us, the Kubikiribocho or my lovely moon blade, Zangetsu."

Yugao hearing this blushed as her name was also a reference to the moon and logical thinking made her realized that this was his ultimate jutsu designed after her. He still with that smile on his face said "By the way Yugao-sensei, Zangetsu is the jutsu designed after you."

This made Yugao's face turn so red, she would make Hinata jealous and Kushina's hair look pink. Anko hearing this pouted and asked "When will we ever see the ultimate jutsu you made after me?"

Naruto said "When someone needs to be put in excruciating pain for up to 6 hours before falling to a powerful Neurotoxic venom that will make interrogating and torturing the victim so easy a baby could do it."

All eyes were wide hearing this and Anko asked "Are you telling me that?"

Naruto nodding said "Yes, your ultimate jutsu is the ultimate torture and interrogation device that would make even Madara Uchiha squeal like a pig."

All of the ninja in the room hearing this shivered as for something to make a badass like Madara squeal like a pig, it truly had to be painful. Tazuna drinking from his bottle asked "What makes all of you so sure you can win?"

Naruto looking at him said "Because I am the angel of truth, justice and mercy. Zabuza Momochi needs to realize the truth that he is no demon, but only a man. Gato needs to be brought to justice for his many atrocious acts and by the mercy of Kami I shall liberate this country from under the oppressive thumb of Gato."

He then laying his hand flat down on the table said "This I swear on my honor as a ninja, my headband, Kurama's furry ass and my very soul."

Everyone gained wide eyes when on his hand the kanji for oath appeared. Kakashi spotting this and hearing what Naruto just said couldn't help but feel extremely proud at the amazing little brother he had raised. Kakashi placing his hand down on the table said "I swear it on my honor, my headband and my Sharingan that Gato is going down."

All of the other ninja soon followed and Naruto looking Tazuna and his shell shocked family dead in the eyes said "We solemnly swear to liberate the country of wave from all tyranny and restore peace to it's citizens. We the shinobi and kunoichi of Konohagakure swear on our headbands, honor and our souls to bring peace to this country and help Tazuna-san build his bridge to peace and freedom."

Everyone from Konoha quickly said "We swear."

Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari all started to cry tears hearing these strangers swear to help them.

The next day the plan was put into motion as Kakashi, Setsuna, Kiba, Akamaru, Tazuna and the disguised Naruto all headed towards the bridge. When they arrive they were greeted to the terrible sight of all of Tazuna's workers laying on the bridge either dead or unconscious. Kakashi spotting this lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Setsuna activating hers glared into the coming mist. Both Kiba and Akamaru were growling as they were ready for the fight they could feel coming. Tazuna was slightly nervous but then he remembered that the pink haired girl standing in front of him was really that boy from before. Zabuza stepping out of the mist with Haku beside him chuckled spotting Kakashi and his brats. He said "You should have gave up when I gave you the chance Hatake, now I have to kill you."

He then snapping his fingers smirked when a large group of men appeared in the mist. Kakashi spotting this shifted his eyes towards Naruto wondering what his plan was. Naruto actually counting how many men there was smirked and started to blur through handsigns shocking Zabuza. Landing on snake Naruto cried out " **Shadow style and Truth style; 1,000 hands of the shadow walkers dragging the guilty beyond the gate jutsu!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when from the pink haired girl 1,000 blood soaked hands appeared and to his horror grabbed all of his men and dragged them through what looked like a pitch black portal. Naruto ending the jutsu shut one of his eyes, as Zabuza's men were scum and had done a lot of terrible things. Zabuza growling asked "How did you that girl?"

Naruto chuckling let his illusion shatter and said "First of all I'm not a girl. Second of all it doesn't really matter as you're doing to die anyway."

Zabuza with his eyes narrowed asked "Who are you brat?"

Naruto slowly drawing his sword out said "I am the truth Momochi and today your truth is realized."

Naruto now having his sword drawn shut his eyes and said " **Once upon a midnight moon, a princess awaits her prince. Spinning, twirling elegantly in the brilliant light of the full moon. She hold the key to darkness and she has the chains of the light. Pierce the heavens Zangetsu!** "

A huge explosion of chakra happened when he finished this incantation. This explosion quickly removed Zabuza's mist and replaced it with a dense fog of black and red chakra. Zabuza on high alert was searching for the brat that had cleared his mist, but at the same time was trying to squash the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly his instincts screamed at him to block with his sword. He doing so gained wide eyes when a huge blade clashed with the Kubikiribocho. This clash cleared the fog, and everyone gained wide eyes spotting Naruto. He was now shirtless, with a set of red prayer beads around his neck. Starting at each wrist and going over his hands were bandages that looked to have been stained with blood. He had on tattered black, white and red hakama pants that went all the way to the bottom of his legs. On his feet black shoes could be seen. In Naruto's hands was the hilt of the very large sword that could match the Kubikiribocho in size with ease. Setsuna and Haku both had healthy blushes on their faces spotting the eight pack of abs Naruto had. Setsuna knew that Naruto was fit, but she had no clue he had those killer abs. Zabuza growling said "This will be your last battle brat."

Naruto snorting said "No this is your last battle no brows."

Zabuza growled and jumped back and was about to create his mist, when Naruto said "Your mist isn't going to work anymore."

Zabuza not believing Naruto tried to create his mist and gained wide eyes when nothing happened. Naruto sitting Zangetsu on his shoulder said "I just told you that was going to happen idiot."

Zabuza growling asked "What did you do brat?"

Naruto smirking said "Simple really no brows. I saturated all of wave with my chakra when I released Zangetsu-hime from her sealed state. My heavy chakra councils out any chakra I'm not familiar with. Hence why your hidden mist jutsu is now useless and all the members of my team can fully access their chakra networks, and draw in my chakra for the chakra expensive jutsu they may have."

He then creating two clones said "Like for instance."

Kakashi and Setsuna were now blurring through handsigns along with the two clones. All four people landing on the tiger handsign at the same time took a deep breath and the original Naruto said " **Fire Style; Four Headed Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu!** "

Zabuza and Haku both gained wide eyes when all four people shot out huge dragons made of flames that quickly combined into one massive four headed dragon. Zabuza jumping back, gained wide eyes when Kakashi with his sharingan out dashed towards the wide eyed Haku, along with Setsuna. He was about to go help Haku, when he suddenly had to block a swing by Naruto. He growling turned to look at Naruto who said "Your fight is with me no brows."

Zabuza growling got the very strong feeling that he was gonna loose this fight.

Back at Tazuna's home, Tsunami was washing the dishes in the kitchen of her home, with a smile on her face as the Konoha ninja had seemed to give her little boy his spark back. She was about to put her frying pan away when her door was literally kicked off out of it's frame. She turning around gained wide eyes spotting four samurai, two she recognized from her husband's execution. The four sleazy looking men spotting her said "That's the bitch boss wanted us to collect."

They took a step inside of the home, and Tsunami got a little afraid, until suddenly all four men stopped moving and Ino appeared holding a very sharp kunai at their throats. Albertyne stepping out of the shadows with a scowl on her face said "Naruto-kun was right. Gato is going to betray Zabuza."

Ino binding the four men, of course after removing their weapons asked "What do we do Ty?"

Albertyne sighing said "Really I think we need to go inform Naruto-kun that he was right, but we can't leave Tsunami-san and Inari unprotected."

Sakura walking down the stairs with a scowl on her face said "They wouldn't be alone I'd be here protecting them."

Ty and Ino both rolling their eyes said "Like we said, we can't leave Tsunami and Inari unprotected."

Inari brushing past Sakura asked "Why don't we just come with you, that way you keep us safe?"

Ino blinking said "That's actually not a bad idea."

Albertyne was about to say something when Anko walking into the home said "We were just about to suggest the same thing."

Ino blinking asked "Anko-sensei shouldn't you be dealing with Gato's businesses?"

Anko shaking her head said "Turns out Naruto-kun put the fear of god into Gato and the little weasel has pulled all of his operations out of wave. My guess is that he plans on attacking the bridge and getting rid of any threats to his shady operations before starting back up."

Albertyne hearing this said "It would be a good plan if Naruto-kun didn't plan on turning the man into Sushi and feeding him to the sharks."

Ino then asked "What the hell are we standing around talking for, when Naruto-kun is out there kicking ass and taking names?"

Ty nodding said "Let's go."

Back at the bridge, Naruto once again clashing swords with Zabuza, could tell that this battle was wearing Zabuza out. Naruto jumping back shifted his eyes over to the ice dome, wondering how Setsuna and Kakashi were doing. Zabuza spotting Naruto do this smirked and said "They are both most likely dead. Haku is stronger than I, plus she has the Yuki bloodline."

Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes and then sent out a pulse of chakra. His eyes narrowed when his pulse came back with only one chakra signature standing tall in the dome. He pointing Zangetsu at the dome, sent a better pulse of chakra out, this time making sure that it could pick up everything. When it came back he growled as both Kakashi and Setsuna were down on the ground littered with needles made of ice and steel. He turning could see the smirk on Zabuza's face. Shaking his head Naruto said "Alright no brows, it's time I stopped playing games."

He lifting Zangetsu into the air, looked directly up at the sky. He summoning his chakra could feel the 13 seals he had placed on himself a week after he had been claimed appear. He staring up at the sky closed his eyes and said "Prepare to take a look down the rabbit hole Zabuza."

He then tightening his grip on the hilt of Zangetsu said " **Fuinjutsu; 1st Gate open!** "

When he said this, Zabuza and the entire world gained wide eyes when the sky literally changed from daytime to night and the full moon appeared shining in the sky. Naruto's chakra then came barreling out of him and quickly created a pillar that to the shock of Zabuza connected with the moon. Naruto still holding Zangetsu up was now cloaked in an godly amount of chakra and had this eerie glow to him. Naruto slowly lowering Zangetsu down looked at the wide eyed Zabuza and said "This is **7.7** percent of my full power that has been locked behind 13 seals or gates."

He then tossing Zangetsu into the air vanished and Zabuza screamed out in pain as his left arm was literally separated from the rest of his body. Naruto appearing holding said appendage said "With the first gate unlocked, my speed increases tremendously, along with my strength, intelligence, chakra regeneration and chakra density."

He then tossing Zabuza's arm over his shoulder jumped and caught Zangetsu in mid-air. He then revealed himself to be standing on air. Naruto looking down at all of wave with impassive eyes said "With this much of my power unlocked, I gain the ability to walk and run on air. I also gain an immense appreciation for life and the art of death."

He then starting to spin Zangetsu said "Plus I get the ability to manipulate the very gravitational pull of earth."

He then vanishing appeared in the middle of the ice dome. He lashing out with Zangetsu sent a huge wave of golden energy crashing into the ice mirrors shattering them with ease. Haku landing beside Zabuza had wide eyes at that one attack had just destroyed her most powerful jutsu in one move. Zabuza was shitting his pants, as this boy, no this kami forsaken monster in front of him was going to kill him. Kiba, Akamaru, Tazuna, and the recently arrived Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Albertyne, Sakura, Inari and Tsunami all had wide eyes. Naruto tossing Zangetsu into the air once more bend over and picked both Kakashi and Setsuna up. He teleporting in front of Kiba, set his brother and one of his girlfriends down. He then looking them over swiped his hands and Haku gained wide eyes when all of the needles were removed from the two people. This made Kakashi and Setsuna wake up. Naruto turning around, lifted his hand up and caught Zangetsu. Naruto sitting the lovely sword on his shoulder said "I am about to deliver truth to you Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto then stomped his right foot and everyone watched as Zabuza was literally launched high into the air. Naruto opening his eyes said "Your truth is death."

He then shot into the air with the blade of Zangetsu glowing a bright silver. Suddenly the darkness of the night seemed to blanket the entire area, creating a pitch black area. Suddenly the full moon shone brightly down on the floating form of Zabuza. Naruto then started to literally blur by the man, with only the glint of a sword being visible. Suddenly Naruto appeared High above the bridge standing in the moonlight. He crouching down said "Fall! **Kenjutsu; Lunar Apocalypse Jutsu!** "

Everyone then gained wide eyes when slashes started to appear all over Zabuza's body. These slashes quickly started to glow with the supernatural sheen of the moon. Zabuza then exploded into a pillar of light. This not only illuminated wave, but made everyone shut their eyes and turn away. When the light died down everyone gasped as the only thing left of Zabuza was his headband, and that was wrapped tightly around Naruto's right hand. Naruto slowly setting on the ground, turned spotting Gato and an army of thugs. Naruto dropping down to one knee started to go through handsigns until he landed on rabbit. He then shutting his eyes said " **Fire, Truth and Shadow style; One billion burning coffins of the truth jutsu!** "

All eyes widened when the very ocean turned pitch black and started to take the forms of several coffins. The lids of these coffins then opened and flaming skeletal hands shot out of the coffins and grabbed on tightly to Gato and his little army. All eyes were glued to the scene out of some horror movie as Gato, his army of hired thugs and all of Gato's boats were dragged into the coffins kicking and screaming. When the jutsu ended, Naruto slowly standing up revealed a blood red necklace made of prayer beads. Naruto grabbing said necklace laid it down and said "Over 1,000 wicked souls now lie inside of the Gateway of truth. Condemned to a eternity of eternal damnation for their sins."

He then placing his hand on the necklace closed his eyes and said "I wish for this bridge to be completed and to forever stand as a monument of hope for the good kind people of wave."

Jaws literally started to scrape the ground when the necklace sunk into the unfinished bridge and to the continued shock of everyone the bridge started to finish itself, until the bridge was completed. Naruto standing up said " **Fuinjutsu; 1st gate close!** "

All of his chakra then vanished just as quickly as it had appeared and the sky returned to normal. Naruto letting Zangetsu turn to normal walked over to Kakashi and sat down. He then leaning on Kakashi passed out. All eyes were on him and Kiba asked "Did all of that just really happen?"

Kakashi nodding said "Yes."

Anko hearing Kakashi confirm gained the biggest smile on her face and cheered "HELL TO THE FUCKING YEAH! I'M DATING A FUCKING GOD. EAT THAT OROCHIMARU-TEME!"

Sweat drops and face palms was the response to her doing this and Kakashi couldn't help but think " _What in the hell was in those waffles this morning?_ "

* * *

 **Review or be forced to be buried under four tons of worms!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trigon and Doomsday

**"** _ **How did it feel when it came alive and took you. Out of the black. It broke your skin and shift through. Every part of me, every part of you. You made a fool out of me, and took my skin off my back running. So don't breathe when I talk. 'Cause you haven't been spoken to."**_ -Out of The Black by Royal Blood

 **Chapter 6: Trigon and Doomsday!**

Naruto would wake up in his mindscape and blink as it had changed. He turning his head could see Kurama standing beside him just as confused as him. He then felt a energy signature that had been ingrained with his very soul years ago. Smiling he turned around and said "Hello mother."

Megami appearing had a soft smile on her face as she walked over and pulled her son into a deep and warm hug. Naruto relishing in the hug from his mother hugged her back and with his eyes closed asked "Not that I'm not enjoying this immensely but what's wrong?"

Megami sighing said "I hate that you're so smart some times."

She ending the hug looked him in the eyes and said "I need your help baby."

Naruto quirking an eyebrow asked "What's going on mom?"

She taking a deep breath said "In a different dimension a very powerful demon known as Trigon is very close to taking over the world. The only thing that could stop him is his daughter, but she is paralysed by her fear of him to stop him, even with her friends giving their all to stop him."

Naruto was about to ask a question when Kurama asked " **That dumb ass Trigon is still alive?** "

Megami turning to him nodded and said "Yes, you and Gyuuki didn't kill him like you thought. He managed to survive by the skin of his teeth."

Kurama hearing this snorted and said " **Kit this is why I always remind you to finish what you started. If Gyuuki had let me finish what we started then Trigon wouldn't be a problem right now**."

Naruto rolling his eyes turned to his mom and asked "I know that there's more mom, so what else is going on?"

Megami sighing said "Another of your cousins is set to attack a superhero known as Superman. Your aunt wants you to attack and kill your cousin before he can cause any damage."

Naruto sighing asked "Are both of these threats in the same dimension?"

Megami nodding said "Yes."

Naruto scratching the back of his head asked "What's my pay for this mission?"

Megami smiling asked "How about a few new bloodlines and a new girlfriend?"

Naruto quirking an eyebrow asked "What does this new girlfriend look like?"

Megami giggling waived her hand and the image of Black Canary appeared. Naruto whistling said "Damn that's one pretty canary."

Kurama snickering at his vessels play on words asked " **What are the new bloodlines?** "

Megami giggling at her son's play on words said "Sonic Release, Speed Force release, Amazon Release, Kryptonian Release, Bat Release, Guardian Release."

Naruto quirking an eyebrow asked "Why do these new bloodlines sound so weak?"

Kurama nodding said " **I agree. I mean come on Bat Release, Amazon Release, Sonic Release. All of those sound lame.** "

Megami rolling her eyes waived her hand and showed to two what the bloodlines look like and smirked when Kurama's jaw scraped the ground and Naruto gained a huge smirk on his face. Naruto turning to look at Kurama said "Bat Release is so going to come in handy."

Kurama shaking his head asked " **Forget about the Bat Release, why the hell did the Amazon Release turn both of us into a female?** "

Megami eye smiling at Kurama said "Because all Amazon's are female silly fox."

Naruto rolling his eyes asked Kurama "How powerful is this Trigon?'

Kurama shaking his head free from the shock said " **You'll need at least two of the gates open, and maybe use the truth form combined with Your soul slayer.** "

Naruto hearing this blinked several times and said "Okay he must really be powerful."

He turning to his mother asked "Which of my cousins am I killing?"

Megami said "Doomsday."

Naruto hearing this groaned and said "Fuck me sideways with a pink double ended dildo. It had to be motherfucking Doomsday."

Kurama actually rubbing his temples said " **Okay so we have to very hard, very taxing battles coming up. You're going to be exhausted after both battles and need at least three weeks to rest up.** "

Naruto said "Four actually, as my soul slayer is very difficult to maintain."

Megami smiling at how they were already talking strategy said "You have five minutes to wake up and prepare to leave for this mission. Oh and your aunt and I will be using the Time Release bloodline so that you can take care of both threats with one trip."

Naruto nodding said "Make that 5 weeks as Time Release is going to drain the both of us."

Kurama scratching the side of his face said " **A five week nap. Damn those females of yours are going to be worried.** "

Naruto sweat dropping said "I forgot about them."

Megami giggling vanished. Naruto sighing watched as his mindscape returned to normal. He spotting his soul slayer swimming circles in the only blue sky part of his mindscape said "Troublesome."

Kurama now being played with by the twin girls that represented the ultimate jutsu made after Ino shut his eyes and said " **Troublesome to the 6th power.** "

Naruto closing his eyes felt himself waking up.

He opening his eyes on the outside noticed that he was in the room the males was sharing at Tazuna's. He getting up reached into his pack and pulled out his custom made armour that Koyuki had given him after saving her. He then pulling out the set of anbu armour Kakashi had gotten him the day after team placements slipped this set of armour on first. He then slipping on the set Koyuki had made for him. Lifted his hand to his head. He sliding it down made his fox mask appear on his face. He then grabbing Abyssal Tyrant placed it on his left shoulder. He bending down grabbed Zabuza's sword and placed it on his other shoulder. He could already feel the Kubikiribocho bonding with him and becoming more sentient. He now fully prepared for his mission, pulled out several scrolls and quickly wrote down a message to his team, his girlfriends and Kakashi. Nodding he placed the scrolls down and was about ready to go when he heard a familiar bark.

Blinking several times he turned and sweat dropped spotting Akamaru sitting in the corner. He having understood the bark said "I'm going on a mission Akamaru."

Akamaru barked several more times. Naruto giving the dog a deadpan look asked "You do realise that you're Kiba's partner right?"

Akamaru barked and growled a few times. Naruto sighing said "Fine you can come along."

Akamaru hearing this wagged his tail and jumped onto Naruto's head. Naruto rolling his eyes behind his mask, vanished in a swirl of tiny blue particles. Seconds later Kakashi would come into the room to check on Naruto and blink spotting him gone. He spotting the scrolls picked up the one with his name on it. Opening it he read it three times before he shook his head and said "Your first mission from your mother and aunt and it sounds like a triple S-rank one."

Shaking his head he grabbed the other scrolls and went down stairs to deliver them.

Naruto and Akamaru moving through space and time had their eyes screwed shut, as the feelings assaulting them were intense. Hell these feelings were so intense Kurama inside of Naruto, along with all of the soul slayers had their eyes shut and the twin girls had buried their heads in Kurama's fur. When the feeling stopped Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gained wide eyes finding himself standing in what looked like a barren a molten waist land. He looking around could see the many people frozen in statues and the fire demons actually roaming around. He shaking his head cracked his knuckles and said "I've got my work cut out for me."

He then drawing Abyssal Tyrant in her regular form blurred forward and instantly started taking down fire demons. Akamaru opening his eyes during this growled and jumped into the air. Akamaru while in the air started to transform until he was a huge three headed black dog with menacing glowing eyes the same color as Naruto's truth form. This beast instantly started to attack the demons, chomping down on them like they were snacks. Naruto slashing through a demon shifted his eyes to the right. He could see green light flashing in the sky along with blue flashes. He jumping into the air focused his attention on this area. He could now see that the green flashes of light was a pink haired orange skinned girl wearing a purple sleeveless top, purple skirt and purple boots fighting herself. He could also see a green bear fighting another green bear and two half human half robot teenage boys fighting each other. His eyes then focused on the huge figure sitting on a T like it was thrown. Naruto hearing Kurama growl instantly knew that this was Trigon. Landing on Akamaru he looked around at the fire demons who were focusing on Akamaru now. Naruto lifting Abyssal Tyrant high into the air asked "Are you ready for a power boost?"

Akamaru barking and growling gave him his answer. Naruto nodding said " **Fuinjutsu: 1st gate open!** "

Like in wave Naruto's power exploded around him and Akamaru wiping out the fire demons and attracting all attention to the two of them. Naruto holding a much deadlier version of Abyssal Tyrant said " **Fuinjutsu: 2nd gate open!** "

Even more energy exploded from his body and this time the lava that had been the ocean literally turned into Ice, while clouds covered the sky which turned from red to pitch black. When the smoke cleared from Naruto and Akamaru, the two had gone through a drastic change. Naruto's black hair was now silver and no longer was it spiky. It did have ice crystals coating it. Naruto was skinnier and the fox mask had vanished as now poking from Naruto's forehead thick ivory horns could be seen. Akamaru was now the size of a tailed beast, with nine snarling growling heads. He was also coated in ice crystals, with his paws actually having layers of ice on them resembling armour. Both of them were coated in a godly amount of chakra and everyone could feel it. Naruto looking at the sky asked "How does this feel so far Akamaru?"

Akamaru roared to answer Naruto. He nodding said "Hold on we're not done."

He then roared himself and activated truth form, giving he and Akamaru an even larger aura of power. Akamaru actually transformed again, gaining huge wings that like Naruto had ethereal blue flames. His tail also transformed into the head of a black mamba. The final change to occur to Akamaru was that for the 6 of the nine heads to have their mouths zipped closed, as something black and powerful could be seen glowing in their mouths. Naruto with his eyes closed asked " **How do you feel now?** "

Akamaru roaring with his three heads answered Naruto's question. Naruto nodding said "Final step."

He pointing Abyssal Tyrant at himself said " _ **Behold the ultimate truth. Bring the darkness down upon the foolish. Swim in the blue skies and relish your rule. Know not the trials and tribulations of the guilty and damned. I unbind you oh ruler of the sky. I beseech you oh guardian of the sea. Grasp all that threatens you and find the sky under the sea Maelstrom!**_ "

Akamaru howled as a huge pillar of energy cloaked the both of them. When the pillar vanished, Naruto no longer looked like a human being. No now he looked like the perfect fusion of a dragon and the Shinigami. He had a dragon's face, with the horns of the shinigami. He had the long purple kimono the Shinigami was often seen it, but it was worn and tattered and two large golden wings could be seen behind him. His feet were visible and had six toes topped off with very sharp claws. Akamaru was now literally glowing with a golden aura of power. He also had a three eyes on each of his heads, with the new eye being the golden the Shinigami were known for. Naruto roaring vanished and the next thing Beast Boy knew his evil clone was literally pulled into a black gate kicking and screaming. Cyborg gained wide eyes when his evil clone was chomped down on by one of Akamaru's heads, one with the zippers on the mouth. Starfire watched as her evil clone was turned into a skeleton, a burnt skeleton at that. Trigon standing up wondered who these two new people were. Naruto appearing floating inches in front of Trigon opened his mouth and a very primal, yet hollow voice said " _ **Trigon the destroyer of universes. I am Truth, Justice and Mercy. My name is Ookami Naruto and I am the living embodiment of Truth, Justice, Love and Chaos. I am the only Archangel of Death and a warrant for your soul has been issued.**_ "

Trigon hearing this snorted and said " **I am the great demon Trigon, nothing can kill me.** "

Naruto shaking his head said " _ **Foolish Akuma!**_ "

He then vanished and the next thing the titans knew Trigon was flying through the air, slashed and bite marks littering his body. Trigon getting up wiped the blood from his mouth and growled. He standing to his feet roared and summoned more fire demons. His eyes widened when said demons were pulled into a pitch black gate by blood covered hands. Trigon actually recognising said gate, was shocked and terrified. That gate was the gate. It was the only way to discover the truth and no mortal being should ever be able to summon that. He then quickly realised how much trouble he was in. Before he could even come up with a plan to escape Naruto appeared and said " _ **Ice, Shadow, Truth and Earth Style: Combination Jutsu; Icy Grip of Death pulling you into the gateway of Truth jutsu!**_ "

Trigon and everyone else gained wide eyes when from the ice Trigon was standing on two gigantic hands made of shadows, the ice, some ice cold rock and caked in blood latched onto Trigon and started to literally drag him into the tear that Naruto had on his stomach. Trigon roaring and struggling to break free, reached out to grab the titans tower or one of the teen titans, but Akamaru appearing opened all nine of his mouths and unleashed nine dark purple beams of pure power. These beams hit Trigon and launched him directly into the tear. Trigon almost completely in the abyss screamed out " **NO I CANNOT BE KILLED! I'M THE GREAT TRIGON!** "

then dragged into the abyss, as the world transformed back to normal. Naruto and Akamaru spotting this both roared as they were swallowed up by time particles and a rift. Robin appearing with Raven blinked and asked "What the hell happened to Trigon?"

Beast Boy with wide eyes said "Dude you totally missed it."

Raven looking at Starfire asked "Missed what?"

Cyborg said "This dude shows up out of nowhere and not only defeats those nasty fire demons, but then does this awesome move and drags your dad into this black tear on his stomach. Oh and the dude was putting out enough power that he froze the molten lava and he was on this huge nine headed midnight black dog that had zippers on the mouths of six of it's heads and had like 27 eyes."

Robin and Raven both looked at Cyborg. Starfire said "Friend Cyborg forgot to mention that the dude looked like a dragon and was dressed in a very worn out plum purple kimono."

Raven hearing the part about purple kimono gained wide eyes and summoning a book opened a page to show the Shinigami and asked "Was this the kimono he had on?"

All three teens nodding said "Yes but it was more raggedy."

Raven hearing this gasped and said "A Shinigami took down my father."

Cyborg remembering what Naruto had said, said "He said his name was Naruto Ookami and that he was the living embodiment of Truth, Justice, Love and Chaos and that he was the sole Archangel of Death."

Raven hearing this gained wide eyes and said "The child of a Shinigami."

Naruto having dropped his soul slayer, once again had his eyes shut tight, along with Akamaru who was back to having only two eyes on each head and not glowing golden. When the intense feeling vanished Naruto opened his eyes just in time to spot DoomsDay charging towards Superman. Naruto cursing used his pure speed and appeared in front of his cousin's attack. Catching the punch he grunted feeling the power behind it. Naruto spotting the number of people around him said "Akamaru get these people back."

Akamaru barking grabbed the people, including Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman and jumped back. Naruto feeling his cousin about to attack with the other fish caught this punch also, allowing Akamaru to get the rest of the people back. Once sure everyone was far back, he shoved Doomsday back and said "Alright idiot. I'll give you once chance to give up, or I'll slaughter your ass right now."

Doomsday snarling said "Superman must die!"

Naruto rolling his eyes said "So be it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto jumping into the air knowing that his seals were still open lifted Abyssal Tyrant high into the air. He looking at the blue sky said " _ **Walking down the path few ever travel. You embrace whatever life throws your way with a smile on your face. Your temper is as great as your medical skills. With a flick of your fingers you can shatter bones and break bodies. Your will of fire burns brightly, even with you far away from the land of fire. Burn like fire Shizune. Crush all that pisses you off Tsunade!**_ "

When he said this a gigantic aura of power encased him. When the aura vanished Naruto was standing in the air with four arms. In the two right hands a huge sword could be seen, with the blade being red yellow and orange like the color of fire. The other two hands were holding a huge sword, that had a earthly brown and forest green blade. Naruto then slowly floating down to the ground looked Doomsday directly in the eyes and said "Today you die cousin and I complete the mission given to me by mother and aunt."

Doomsday hearing this roared and said "SUPERMAN MUST DIE!"

Naruto snorting dashed forward knowing that he was gonna have to go all out from the start to actually kill Doomsday. This meant full speed and full strength. He sliding past a punch from Doomsday, slashed the alien weapon across the arm, making Doomsday scream out in pain. Naruto jumping over a punch kicked Doomsday in the face and then coming down slashed him across the back. Doomsday feeling the burning properties of Naruto's right sword swung and actually managed to hit Naruto sending him back. Naruto shaking his head and knowing that Kurama was already healing him put his two swords in a x patter. He channelling chakra said " **Kenjutsu: X Scissor**!"

He then slashed down with both swords creating a huge green and red x that hit Doomsday directly on the chest. Doomsday screaming in agony looked down to find an actual x on his chest. He looking up and roaring charged towards Naruto who dashed forward to engage his foolish cousin in battle.

The people Akamaru had moved back all had wide eyes spotting Naruto actually engaging Doomsday in battle. Superman shaking his head turned to his fellow heroes and said "We have to help him."

Wonder Woman nodding said "Right."

The heroes were about to go help Naruto when Akamaru growled very loudly. Batman blinking asked "What do mean this is a mission only he can do?"

All eyes turned to him wondering who he was talking to when Akamaru barked several times. Batman gaining wide eyes said "This is a mission given to him by his mother and aunt who are both the goddess of life and death."

Akamaru nodding all nine of his heads watched as Naruto sliced clean through Doomsday arm and was rewarded by a powerful punch to the stomach. Superman looking at Batman asked "Who are you talking to?"

Batman pointing at Akamaru said "I'm talking to that dog."

All eyes looked at him wondering if he realised what he had just said. They all blinked when something started beeping. Batman knowing what was beeping reached into his utility belt and pulled out the communicator. He opening it blinked spotting Robin and the Teen Titans instead of Martian Man hunter. He was about to ask what he needed when Robin said "Batman that guy, the one who is facing Doomsday is the same person who killed Trigon a few months ago."

Batman wasn't the only one to hear this and all eyes widened as the death of Trigon had been broadcasted across the world as the teen titans had been looking for the one who had defeated the world destroying demon. Akamaru hearing this barked several times and Batman looking at the huge nine headed dog asked "So you're telling me that Trigon was the first half of the mission, and that Doomsday is the second half?"

Akamaru nodding once more barked when Doomsday started to wail on Naruto. Superman spotting this said "This is silly we need to go help him."

Akamaru turning six of his nine heads on the hero growled. Batman said "Akamaru said if you try to go near that battle he'll be forced to attack."

Superman blinking asked "Why don't you want us to go help your master?"

Akamaru barked several times and Batman said "He says that his master is about to destroy Doomsday in one move and if you went over there you'd be caught up in said move and die. He also says shut up and watch."

Everyone did indeed shut up and turned to the battle between Naruto and Doomsday.

Naruto having gathered enough power, closed his eyes and said "It's Over. **Overture!** "

He then unleashed twice the amount of power Doomsday had been hitting him with in two slashes. Doomsday being directly hit by said attack never stood a chance as he literally dissolved into nothing from the pure unrestrained power behind the attack. Naruto snorting dropped his transformation and put the normal Abyssal Tyrant on his shoulder. He closing his eyes then closed both gates, making Akamaru return to the form of a huge three headed black dog. Naruto yawning could already feel how tired he was and if he wasn't mistaken could hear Kurama stomping a mudhole in Trigon. He spotting Akamaru used a lightning shushin to appear standing beside the dog. Akamaru spotting this transformed back to the small white dog and landed on Naruto's head. Naruto yawning once more said "Double S-rank mission complete, without any side effects. Pay up mother."

Everyone besides Akamaru blinked wondering who he was talking too, when Megami literally appeared in front of him along with a woman that looked almost identical to Megami except she had red hair. Both females had huge proud smiles on their faces and Megami hugging her sleepy son said "Good job sochi-kun."

Naruto having a very hard time staying awake asked "My payment?"

Kione giggling said "Already done, I even added Demon Release, Doom Release, and Starbolt Release."

Naruto hearing this closed his eyes and leaned into Megami's body said "Cool."

Megami smiling when Naruto fell asleep said "Sleep easy my precious baby boy."

Naruto now snoring in her arms was asleep along with Kurama, all of the soul slayers and Akamaru. Kione giggling said "He's so adorable."

Megami smiling nuzzled her baby and said "Yes he is."

Kione turning to the wide eyed heroes and world waived and said "Hello my name is Kione Ookami and the boy who defeated not only Trigon, but Doomsday is my nephew. Most people know me as Kami, with my sister being the one true goddess of death. He did these two thing as a mission from us. He also saved Superman's life."

Megami still nuzzling Naruto said "He's from a different dimension so need to worry about him."

Kione looking at Canary eye smiled and asked "How would you feel about being his girlfriend Laurel Lance?"

Canary gained wide eyes asked "Why exactly would I do that?"

Kione still smiling said "Part of his payment is something called a bloodline, much like the superpower here. It's called Sonic Release and I'm sure you can guess what it involves."

Canary gaining wide eyes said "My Canary Cry."

Kione nodding turned to look at the camera and asked "Raven and Starfire the same offer extends to you."

Raven hearing this blinked a few times, looked at Beast Boy for a few seconds and said "I accept."

Starfire looking towards Robin who still hadn't asked her out said "I too accept."

Canary closing her eyes said "Count me in."

Kione smiling said "Excellent."

Megami smiling said "Time to leave then."

The six people and one dog then vanished in the familiar burst of time particles.

 **Yo it's TTJOD here with the 6th chapter of Truth Is! In this chapter Naruto faces both Trigon the destroyer and DoomsDay the Kryptonian weapon. We also witness Naruto's personal Soul Slayer. So I've been telling you guys and girls about themightshevenom13 for a while now. Her stories should be out now. Check them out, and oh she's a harem loving OP Naruto or Naruko person. She also follows the idea of Futa. Just letting you guys know.**


End file.
